Second Chances: Legacy of Fear
by jtbwriter
Summary: When the last member of an old pioneering family dies, one of the Simons is the unwilling recipient of a legendary treasure map.  Danger stalks the family Can a story of the past save them before it’s too late? Dedicated to Beth T and all the fans!
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Legacy Of Fear

When the last member of an old pioneering family dies, one of the Simons is the unwilling recipient of a legendary treasure map. Danger stalks the entire family-can a story of the past save them before it's too late?

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. Originally entered in the 2007 NaNo month event.)

A/N: For any new readers, "Second Chances" is my "what if?" for Rick and A.J. Simon...What if they didn't end the partnership or A.J. didn't marry Janet or Liz... What if Rick had a long-lost sweetheart who needed protection from a crazed stalker? And...what if Rick and his girl fell in love, adopted her niece and nephew, and made a home first in San Diego, then in Arizona? These "what if''s" are the basis for my continuing "Simon & Simon" as if they never went off the air. This series also includes crossovers from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Dark Shadows...so feel free to read my other stories for the whys and wherefores of these three worlds meeting

**No Good Deed Goes Unpunished**

"Happy New Year!"

Everyone cheered as Rick and Laurie clinked glasses with each other, then kissed as the crystal ball in Times Square lit up on the television screen. The whole Simon/Whitecloud family was gathered in the ranch house to see the New Year in, and

the room was bursting with noise and laughter.

"Another year….wonder what this one will bring?" A.J. mused as the group exchanged hugs. Rick kept his arm around his wife as he teased, "If we can get through another school year without anyone flunking…I'll call it a success." As A.J. rolled his eyes, Robbie joked, "Pop, the way our bunch is going…I'm going to need to start saving earlier and earlier for college."

At that Rick met his wife's eyes and chuckled as he "heard" her thoughts.

"I hear you, sweetheart…and it's a good idea."

"What's a good idea?" Robin asked, as she came in from the kitchen. Laurie smiled.

"It's an idea I've been thinking about, and one that I should think you and Robbie will like too. We need to have a scholarship counselor for our students here in the valley."

Robbie looked up from his seat on the sofa, a playful Jack on his lap. "We don't have a college prep counselor at the High School?"

"Only a part-time one-and I think too many of the kids in Silver Rock and Window Rock don't graduate because they don't know about their options…or the possibility of scholarships to pay for college. A full time person would concentrate solely on that part of the junior and senior years that students need to concentrate on, and make sure the kids don't fall through the cracks." Laurie explained. She smiled when A.J. said, "You think of everything, Sis. At PHS, Ricky and Ceci had their own College Prep counselor…so that's a great idea!"

"Wait a minute-you didn't think of that so the kids would…oh Mom." Robbie suddenly choked up and Rick saw tears in his daughter's eyes as she realized what her brother was saying.

"Not just for you two, son…but for all the parents in our area.." Rick told him, then embraced his daughter as Robbie got up and hugged Laurie.

"Honey, I just don't ever want you and Robin to worry about if Lala, or Davey or Katie can afford to go to college….so please let me…" Laurie started, then Rick pointed at himself and she beamed, "and your father do this."

"Thanks, Mama…." Robbie sniffed, then wiped his eyes as Cecilia Simon came over, a worried look on her face.

"What are you children upset about? It's barely the new year!"

"We're okay, Grandma….we just found out again how much we love Mom and Pop." Robin explained, hanging on Rick's neck.

"Well, enough of this mushy stuff, tell me what they've been up to now.." she laughed.

After the excitement of the holidays died down, Rick and Laurie found their goal of a full-time "College Prep" counselor for the area was welcome news to the community.

When Rob Gamez came by a couple of weeks into the new school year, he caught Rick in his office as he was trying to figure who would fund the position.

"Hey, pal…what are you doing home? Thought you and A.J. would be at headquarters with Ron?"

Rick scowled at him until he noticed Laurie bringing fresh coffee and cookies.

"I would, except my sweetheart had this ….great idea and I thought it would be simple to help her with it…." He winked as she put the tray of goodies on the desk, then dropped a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, darling, but I should have warned you about the beauracrats and how they love to muck up something like this…I'm glad you did come over, Rob, I was thinking that this might have to be run through the Council." Laurie told their friend.

"Only because we would like to have input on the funding of the counselor." Rob explained, then added, "you might want to sit down, I have interesting news for you two regarding your proposal."

Curious, Laurie took a seat next to her husband, as Rob explained, "You know the Masterson Mc Neil Foundation was started by one of the founders of Silver Rock, back in 1916. It was rumored it was in repayment for the crimes committed by one of the members of the family, against the town and its sheriff"

"That would have been your great-grandfather." Rick added, putting an arm around Laurie. At once she nodded, remembering one of Casey Adams' stories of that time.

"That's right, but I never saw the foundation being mentioned in her notes….."

"Well…it wasn't publicized much, but the family has continued making donations and grants to various schools and organizations. We received a call regarding a donation for $40,000 for the next three years from the foundation, with the stipulation that it go to funding the College Prep Counselor position. And they want to present it to you, Light."

For a moment everyone was speechless, then Laurie found her voice.

"Thank you, that's wonderful…I never met any of the McNeil's….but Grandmother Kasey listed them as one of her father's early supporters."

"When are they going to present the donation?" Rick asked, knowing the Tribal Council had a full agenda for its next meeting.

"Next Tuesday, needless to say the council made room for Mr. McNeil's appearance on that night. That idea of yours has really taken off, guys." Rob said, taking a bite of a chocolate chip cookie.

"Well, I'm glad the counselor position will be privately funded, that way the politicians

can just whistle!" Rick said, grabbing a handful of cookies.

"Rick….leave some for A.J. and Linda.." Laurie teased, then giggled as he popped one in her mouth.

"A sweet for my sweet…"

"I thought you two would be happy, now let me have a couple for the road before the cookie monster discovers they are here!" Rob laughed at his friends, then groaned "too late" as a black streak came racing in from outside.

"Here, Jacky" Laurie made a kissing noise at their pet, and he responded by jumping in Rick's lap and licking his face.

"All right, I missed playing with you too, boy." He snickered, then "reluctantly" handed over a cookie. Immediately Jacky gobbled it up, then sat and offered his paw.

"You're welcome, Jacky…now tell Rob goodbye." Rick was pleased when Jack turned then barked and offered his paw to their astounded friend.

"Why….that's great, Rick…good boy, Jacky, here you go…" A laughing Rob gave Jack one more treat then caught him as the little dog jumped into his arms.

"Light, I never can get over the way your dogs have always been so smart…must take after someone we know!"

"Well, I know who Jacky learns the most from.." Laurie beamed, as Rick pretended to puff out his chest.

"Never mind….you be good and look after your mom, okay, boy?" Rob put Jack into Laurie's arms, then said his goodbyes.

As they waved at the departing Chief, Rick put his arm around his wife's shoulders, then noticed a shiver go through her.

"What is it, sweetheart? Are you cold?…." He asked, walking them back into the house.

Laurie shook her head.

"No, Rick, I just had a chill, like something's wrong….something's going to happen…."

As if on cue the phone rang, and he sat Laurie down on the living room sofa as he picked up the receiver.

"Simon Residence."


	2. Chapter 2

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

"Dad? It's Ian…Robin's had a premonition…can you and Mom come over?"

Instantly Rick knew what Laurie had felt. "Sure, son….we'll be right there. Just stay by Robin, and have her take deep breaths…and call Rudy…."

"I did, thanks, Dad….she's better but she wants Mom." Ian's voice was nervous, and Rick knew exactly how he felt.

"Be there in ten, Ian…." He replied, then hung up and faced his wife.

"Something's wrong with Robin?" Laurie asked, and he nodded.

"She's had a vision of some kind, darlin'….Ian says she's better but she wants you."

"Let me get my purse…." Laurie took Rick's hand and let him help her up, then released her grip on his fingers only long enough to pick up her bag.

As he climbed into his truck cab, she buckled herself in, then lifted her face to look at his.

"She'll be all right, love…."

"I know, sweetheart…" Rick kissed her cheek, then wrapped an arm around her as he pulled out of the driveway and down the highway to town.

As they arrived at the condo on the outskirts of Phoenix, Rudy Wells had already beaten them inside, so Rick pulled in to drop Laurie off, then parked the truck on the street.

Entering the house, he found Ian, Petey and Katie waiting in the living room, worried looks all around.

"Hey, Dad….thanks for getting here so fast…." Ian said, hugging his father-in-law.

"No problem, Ian….did Robin tell you what she saw?"

"No, Dad…but it was bad..I think it was about Mom….." Ian began, then stopped as Rudy came down the hall into the living room.

"She's okay, son….I just gave her something for her upset stomach…but she wanted both you and Missy."

At that Rick gripped the older man's arm, then went past him to his daughter's room. Inside he saw his wife holding a tearful Robin, who lifted her head at his approach.

"Pop….I saw men dragging Mom off, and shooting Robbie dead!" she said in a trembling voice.

Immediately Rick went to her side, and Laurie let go of Robin so Rick could embrace the young woman.

"It's okay…no one's going to hurt your mom….or shoot your brother." He told her, gently stroking her hair. Robin's tears stopped as she hugged Rick back. For several minutes he held her as she told them about what she saw.

"I was fixing dinner when I started to feel cold, and I told Ian I didn't feel good. I managed to turn off the stove, then he helped me in here. I barely sat down when …it was horrible….it's like watching a movie that won't stop. It was dark, then horses were coming down a dirt road, almost trampling me. Suddenly two men came out of this old building, and one of them had Mom over his shoulder, and she was screaming your name. I was calling for you, then Robbie and Rob came running. And…and as the men got on a horse with Mom, a third man rode up and shot at Robbie and Rob, and he fell, bleeding! I shouted his name, then it stopped and Ian was holding me."

"Oh, sweet…I'm sorry you saw that….but your father and I won't let it happen…we'll be very careful…and I don't' think we're going anywhere horses would run loose like that, I mean, coming down a street." Laurie assured her, drying Robin's face with a Kleenex, then kissing her cheek.

Robin sighed, then managed a watery smile. "I know, Mom….and it was such a weird thing to see…. Thanks for believing me, you too, Pop."

"And what about me…" Ian pretended to be hurt as he stood in the doorway until Robin giggled, then reached out for him.

"Thank you for always looking after me, honey." Smiling, Rick and Laurie vacated their places next to Robin so Ian could sit next to her.

"Why don't I finish dinner while you two rest a while….." Laurie suggested, then went to the kitchen as Rick rejoined Rudy and an upset Petey and Katie in the living room.

"Is Mom okay?" Katie rushed to her grandfather as Rudy spoke quietly to her brother.

"She's fine, honey…you can see her in a minute." Rick told her, catching her in his arms then sitting on the sofa. "Your grandma's going to help finish dinner, after you see your Mom, do you want to help her?"

"Sure, Grandpa…but I want to see Mom first." Katie pressed. At that Petey spoke up.

"I do too, Kate, but let her feel better first."

"She does, Pete…now let's see what your Dad says…." He replied, seeing his son-in-law poke his head into the room.

"Ian?"

"You two can come see your Mom, then you need to get ready for dinner." Scarcely had he spoken when both Katey and Petey tore past him into the bedroom. Ian shook his head as Rudy chuckled.

"Son, now you know where we rank around here. Come on, " he got up from the sofa,

"let's give Missy a hand in the kitchen."

As Laurie and Rudy brought dinner into the dining room, Rick and the kids set the table and Ian made Robin comfortable in her seat.

"I'm sorry that Robin had a premonition, Uncle Rudy, but I'm sure glad you came to dinner." Ian declared, seeing the expert way he carved the roast.

"Well, thank you, son…anytime you want to learn.." the old doctor beamed, slicing one full slice into two for Katie. "Thank you, Uncle Rudy, you do it so neat!" she exclaimed. Petey giggled.

"Dad means it, Uncle Rudy….he makes chunks when he cuts into the meat."

"Well, looks like I'll have to come over more often…" Rudy winked at Robin, and she placed a kiss on his cheek. At that Laurie reached over and squeezed Rick's hand.

"So will we…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Beginnings and Endings**

As the monthly tribal council approached, Rick kept an extra wary eye on Laurie, only leaving the ranch for a few meetings with A.J. and his weekly fishing date with Robbie.

Each time he made sure Oscar or Rudy or Ian and Robin were there with her, but as the days passed, the terrifying vision faded in view of the upcoming events.

On the night of the Council meeting, Rick pretended to complain about having to dress up and wear a tie, until Laurie presented him with a new bolo tie, with a jade stone and sweet inscription on the thunderbird setting.

"Darlin'…..Laurie, you didn't have to…" he began, as she put it around his dark dress shirt. Interrupting him with a smoldering kiss, Laurie released his lips only long enough to say "I do, because you watch over me, and make me feel safe…"

"Always, sweetheart…" he whispered, catching his breath, then her mouth with his lips. Only the ringing of the phone kept them from forgetting the meeting and deciding to stay home.

"What timing…" he grumbled, letting go of Laurie and reaching for the receiver.

"Simon residence."

"I'm glad I caught you, pal….Mr. McNeil is here and wants to meet Light..he's kind of feeble so he may not stay for the meeting. How soon can you two get here?" Chief Rob asked, sounding out of breath.

Looking toward Laurie, he saw her mouth "five minutes" and responded, "We'll be there in ten minutes, Rob."

"Thanks, see you here." Click.

At that Rick shook his head. "Rob's being run off his feet by all of this…poor guy."

"What…..what did Rob have to say?" Laurie vanished for a moment, then returned with her jacket and purse.

"Mr. McNeil is there at the Center already, and he wants to meet you ….I guess he's an old man who may not be able to make it through the entire meeting." Rick explained.

"Well, I'm ready…" she smiled, then laughed as Jack came running into the living room, having discovered he was being left home.

"You stay put, Jacky, and take care of things." Rick patted the little dog, who promptly followed them to the front door, barking until they closed the door behind them.

"I think he wants to be a tracker like his dad…" Laurie grinned, buckling her seat belt as Rick started the truck. "Remember when he found me at the old jail?"

Automatically Rick shivered, the terror of his wife being left to die in a pit, snakes surrounding her, burned into his memory.

"_Mike, go play with your mother." Rick ordered his playful dog for the third time, as he tried to stack the hay so it wouldn't fall over._

"_Rick, I think he thinks it's a game, he'll come racing back in a couple of minutes, I bet." His brother teased, filling the last of the grain bins._

"_Oh, I know who's playing a game, and she's just asking for it." Rick gave a wicked look toward the house, and A.J. laughed. With all the recent thunderstorms, the brothers had decided to put all the horses feed under cover in the barn, and with Robbie not able to do chores, A.J. was helping out. "Besides, it'll build up stamina for Lamaze class, your wife is a slave driver!" A.J. pretended to complain._

_Sure enough, Mike came loping into the barn, a rolled up paper in his mouth. "Drop it, Mike!" Rick told him, and he let it go, then came to A.J. for a rub. "Good dog, Mike. I want you to teach Buck the same thing when he's older, okay?" the younger Simon smiled._

"_What's she say, Rick?"_

_Rick looked up with a smirk. "Anything you can do, I can do better." You can just guess the rest!" Folding up the paper, he started to put it in his pocket when the sound of a truck pulling up caused him to look up. Coming out of the barn, he caught sight of a delivery van stopping in front of the driveway._

"_Are you expecting any packages, Rick?" A.J. asked, curious._

"_No, but maybe it's more books for Laurie to sign, 'cept those should have gone to the cultural center." Rick frowned and started toward the house. As he entered the kitchen, he saw his wife talking to the driver and he relaxed. Suddenly he heard her scream "Rick", and he yelled for his brother as he ran through the living room. He saw Laurie being dragged into the van kicking and screaming, then the man holding her turned and threw something, and abruptly a cloud of smoke hit him in the face as he came out onto the porch. Coughing, choking, he yelled "Laurie!", then felt his brother run smack into him._

_Grabbing A.J. to keep him from falling, he somehow got through the smoke to see the van pulling away at high speed down the road toward town._

_"A.J!" he coughed, "someone's got Laurie!" At once he heard his wife's voice on his watch and he blessed her for somehow turning it on. _

"_Tony, why, don't do this!" she was pleading tearfully. Suddenly he "felt" he telling him it was Tony Wolf, Andrew Bear's half-brother. "Shut up, Mrs. Simon!" the familiar voice sounded, then he heard a struggling noise. "That'll keep you quiet. My stupid brother's the one crazy about your voice, you're only the means to an end."_

_Finally clearing his eyes, Rick ran to his truck, A.J. right behind him. Just then Mike came tearing out of the house and before he could order him back in, the rambunctious dog jumped into the truck bed._

"_Let him come, Rick, he might be able to help!" his brother urged, and Rick put the truck in gear and peeled out of the driveway, just missing the gate. As they followed the van, A.J. got on his transmitter and alerted Sheriff Rob. Barely finishing giving the description of the vehicle, the younger Simon was signaled by first Oscar then Robbie._

"_Who took her, son?" Rick could hear Oscar driving and swearing at the same time._

"_Tony Wolf, Laurie kept saying it was funny he didn't try to get Bear help, I should have listened, Oscar."_

"_Pop, it's not your fault, I asked Tony when I saw him at the hospital why the family wasn't at Bear's hearing." Robbie interrupted over the transmitter. "He said his folks were embarrassed and had disowned Andrew. I have an idea where he might have taken her."_

"_Go for it, Robbie." Rick told him, dropping back once he saw the van veer off the highway toward Window Rock. As his brother kept an eye on the location transmitter, Rick heard Wolf telling his wife, "Just in case you get any ideas, I'll kill the first person I spot following us. I want that worthless brother of mine out of jail today or I'll leave you for the snakes."_

_Rick swore, then "told" his wife, "We're almost there, sweetheart, don't worry, I'm coming for you. Just stay calm and we'll find you."_

_He felt her respond, and tears came to his eyes as Laurie let him know she loved him, that she needed him. "Rick, it's all right." He realized A.J. had a hand on his shoulder. And he wiped his eyes unobtrusively. "Thanks, little brother." He answered, then heard his son's excited voice._

"_Pop, hang a right at Pueblo, and stop. He's taken Mom to the old jail, he and Bear used to hang out there. We'll have to wait until he leaves before we get her out."_

_As his truck pulled into a lot across from the site marked for demolition, Rick directed Oscar and Sheriff Rob to the other side of the jail. "Wait until he leaves, Rob, then you and Oscar box him in. Robbie and I will enter on each side of the exit then I'll send Mike in to find Laurie." Rick added, as he "told" his wife where they were._

"_Pop, that was a good idea to bring him." Rick heard something like humor in his voice._

_At that moment there was a sudden rumble, and Rick cursed as the rain began to fall. Over his watch came the sound of Tony Wolf struggling with Laurie. "Get down there, Mrs. Simon, or I'll throw you in!" he threatened, and her muffled cry filled Rick with fear._

"_Rick", she "called", "hurry, he's left me in the prisoners pit, and it's starting to rain!"_

_Before he could tell the others to move in regardless of Wolf's threat, he saw the delivery van exit the jail lot through the visitor's entrance, and immediately he tore out of the adjacent lot and right into the jail grounds through a busted gate._

_As he drove straight through the abandoned historical markers, he braked sharply at the fenced off area of the prisoners yard. Bolting out of the truck, he reached into the truck bed and grabbed Mike out. Setting him down, the retriever immediately shook the rain off his wet fur and all over Rick. "All right, Mikey, go find Mom, hurry!" Rick urged him, then followed Mike as he took off at a run into through a hole in the fence. _

"Laurie! We're coming! Hold on!" he yelled, then A.J. called out, "Honey, can you hear us?" 

_At once Mike's barking signaled he'd found her, then a muffled cry sounded "Rick!" Rushing toward the sound over the broken asphalt, Rick blanched as he saw the grated area where his wife was confined. Mike was jumping and barking, and Rick immediately hushed him._

"_Down, Mike, down. Sweetheart, I'm here!" he told her, lowering himself to his knees on the wet ground. Down below he saw Laurie with her wrists bound behind her, trying to back away from a coiled snake. Four other rattlers were against the crumpling walls._

_Between him and A.J., they managed to lift the heavy grate, as Robbie joined them and brought the ladder Wolf had used to imprison Laurie. Quickly Rick went down the ladder, and pulling his wife against him, reached for his gun and shot each snake dead._

"_Laurie, angel, are you all right, did he hurt you?" he asked frantically, taking the gag off her face then cutting the rope around her wrists. At once she clung to him and he kissed and held her for a moment." Just my wrist, he twisted it in back of me when I wouldn't get in the van." she finally said, leaning wearily against him. Putting an arm around her, he guided her to the ladder._

"_I'm going to boost you up, sweetheart." Rick helped Laurie onto the ladder, seeing her wince as she used her right hand. Putting his arm around her waist, he lifted her up so A.J. and Robbie could catch hold of her and pull her the rest of the way. He smiled at her, seeing their son wrapping her in a blanket._

"_My brave knight." She beamed, then giggled faintly at Mike's jumping into her husband's arms._

"_All right, Mike, you did a good job. Oscar, did you get him." Rick spied the big man striding through the puddles toward them._

"_Wolf's in the patrol car now, Baby, are you all right?" Oscar held out his arms and took his niece into his embrace._

"_I am now, Dad. I'm just cold." She shivered and Oscar picked her up. "Rick, let's get her to Doc, I want to make sure she's all right. No buts, honey!" he warned, as she opened her mouth to protest._

"_You heard your father." Rick snickered, relieved when she subsided with a reluctant "yes, dear." "See, Mom. What goes around comes around!" Robbie chuckled, then seeing his uncle's puzzled look, added, "She always told Robin and I not to play her and Pop off each other, she can't do that either with you and Pop!"_

"_Robbie, remind me to tell you of the time your dad and I tried that with your Grandma!" A.J. smirked, drawing a scowl from his brother as they followed Oscar to Rick's truck._

_As the big man buckled her in, Laurie leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, dad for coming for me." she murmured. "Next time a delivery comes, let Mike handle it!" he growled, then kissed her hair._

_Oscar then picked Mike up, saying, "I'll take him home, I don't think Doc would appreciate his running around." "Thanks, Dad. He was a real tracker today." Rick chuckled_.

"That's a good idea, sweetheart….he's got the smarts." Rick agreed, pulling out of their driveway and onto the highway.

As they arrived at the Cultural Center, a large mass of people was in line to enter, and Rick turned into the visitors parking area to let his wife get out in front of the chief's private entrance.

"I'll park the car ….you wait for me inside with Rob…okay?"

"Yes, Rick…" she replied, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"Me too." He whispered, then watched her go in the side door.

As he turned into the reserved parking lot, other eyes were watching from a sleek black Town car.

"That's our key….I want to know their routine by heart." A distinguished voice said into a radio.

"Yes, sir."

When Rick entered the Cultural Center lobby, he spotted his wife with Robbie and Rob and a frail old man in a motorized wheelchair. A woman in a business suit and a elegantly-dressed man were next to her, and Laurie immediately beckoned him over.

"There you are, Rick…."

At once the old man turned towards him, then held out a hand.

"Mr. Simon, I'm very pleased to meet you, I've heard so much about you and your brother…" he said, then introducing the couple with him as his secretary Ms. Stanton and Leonard Townsend from the Heritage Hotel. Politely they greeted the Simons, but Rick sensed they weren't too keen on the friendliness of the old man.

"Well, thank you, sir…I've been told something about you from my wife…" Rick began, only to have Mr. McNeil wave a dismissive hand.

"I've only carried on the traditions and duties of my family, but you, Mr. Simon….you have made a tremendous contribution to our area… And you've helped raise two remarkable children…I've had the pleasure of dining at the Heritage many a time your Robin has presided over the kitchen." He explained, beaming. "And your son …what a fine sheriff he is."

"Thank you, Mr. McNeil…I think Robbie is a pretty good lawman too." Rick said, smiling at his boy. "I just appreciate what your foundation has done."

"Well, Mr. Simon, it's just a matter of trying to make sure everyone has a fair shake…and that's so important. Ah, it looks like it's time to take our seats." McNeil said, seeing the lights blink in the hall.

At that Rick took Laurie's arm in his, as Mr. McNeil preceded them in to the meeting hall, then his secretary and Townsend.

When Rick led the way to their seats, he whispered, "What did I miss, darlin'?"

"Nothing much, Rick…Rob met me in his office then we joined Robbie, and met up with Mr. McNeil and his people in the hall." She explained, then added "He seems like a nice man, I'm just sorry he's not been well enough to speak to before."

"Yeah, I'd love to know what inspired him to make the donation?" Rick replied, seeing the hall fill up in a hurry.

The couple didn't have long to wonder, as shortly after the Council meeting was called to order, Chief Rob brought up the McNeil donation.

"As the people of our area know, we have been working on a very important position in our high school; a full time College Prep Counselor. As conceived by Laurie and Rick Simon of our area, the counselor would work with the junior and senior high students in Window Rock and Silver Rock to coordinate scholarships and grants and student loans to colleges not only here in Arizona but all over the United States and around the world. So today, we received a donation for $40,000 for the next three years from the McNeil foundation, with the stipulation that it go to funding the College Prep Counselor position. Light, if you and Rick would come up?"

Smiling and blushing, Laurie and Rick got up from their seats and stepped up to the council area, where Rob addressed them.

"For the overwhelming support you both give to the children of this area, and the willingness to stand up for what you believe in….we owe you our eternal thanks."

Applause washed over them, making Rick want to be anyplace else but there. When it started to die down, Rob continued. "Now to make his presentation, we welcome Mr. Darius McNeil."

As Mr. McNeil's secretary wheeled him over to the microphone, Rick caught Laurie's hand in his and squeezed it. His action must have caught the old man's eye, for he looked at Rick, then smiled and winked.

"Folks, thank you for being so welcoming, and for the energy and spirit you have put into this place. As the last of the Masterson McNeil clan, I know of the pioneer commitment the Scott family exhibited during the early days of Arizona, and of the two generations who have served our communities since. It gives me hope for the future to have a sheriff like Robert Scott Simon, and a thankfulness for the past and future from his parents, Rick and Laurie Simon. Thereby, I decided to help make their dream of hope for the students of the Window Rock and Silver Rock School District a reality. It is my pleasure to present Mrs. Laurie Scott Simon this check not for $40,000, but for $80,000 to fully fund four years of this new position."

As he held out the check for twice the figure needed for the Counselor position, Laurie came to his side, then joyfully threw her arms around him and said, "Thank you, Mr. McNeil…you've made me speechless!"

Returning her hug, the old philanthropist chuckled. "I have an idea that is not a usual occurrence…. Mr. Simon, thank you for assisting your wife with her work…If I were twenty years younger, I think I would give you a run for your money…"

Laughing, Rick stepped forward and clasped his hand. "I couldn't agree more….thank you, sir, for your generosity and kindness."

After a few pictures were taken, McNeil seemed to wilt, and his secretary quickly announced that it was time to go.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Chief Rob…I hope to come again…soon." He stated tiredly, then perked up when Laurie volunteered, "Anytime you want to see the children, or help with a class…we will be happy to have you with us…"

Shaking her hand, Mr. McNeil waved at the audience, who responded with another ovation. After he left the podium, Chief Rob took over the microphone and introduced the next item on the agenda.

When the meeting was finished, Rick noticed with a start that it was almost eleven o'clock.

"Good grief, darlin'….I didn't realize we had so much to hear about!" he joked, as she put her jacket on. Laurie smiled.

"That's because it was all important…." She began, then let out a yawn.

"Come on, sweetheart, I'll take you to get some refreshments, then home for you." Rick

decided, draping his arm around her. Laurie leaned against him, then straightened up as a concerned Robbie approached them. Taking them aside, he took a deep breath, then relaxed when Rick put an hand on his shoulder.

"What is it, son?"

"Pop, Mama…..I just got a call…it's not on the news yet, but Mr. McNeil ….he was just found dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Endings And Beginnings**

"Oh, no….that nice old man….how sad!" Laurie exclaimed. Rick tightened his arm around her as he asked, "Do they know what happened?

"His secretary called the paramedics, saying he'd gone into his study before going to bed. When she saw the light on under the door an hour later, she went in and found him on the floor, face down. They tried to revive him….but it was too late. I got a call ten minutes ago from the hospital…they just wanted to see if he had any symptoms or anything here…" Robbie explained. Rick shook his head.

"Poor old guy, he did kind of seem weak after the presentation….I'm just glad we got to meet him. Does he have any family to speak of?"

"I don't think so, Pop…..but it's really going to hit the community hard…there's always been a Masterson or McNeil around…." Robbie said. Laurie sighed.

"We'll have to do something special in his memory, darling….but I'm sure his foundation will put something together. Do you want to come home with us for a nightcap, I really don't feel like staying."

"Sure, Mama…Pop, why don't I follow you home?"

"Good idea, son, let's say good night to Ramona and the kids, then we'll go." Rick agreed.

In the days that followed, a strange murmuring went through the community, as both Window Rock and Silver Rock leaders put together tributes to the late benefactor.

Rick and Laurie attended the one in Silver Rock, then lingered afterward to sign the guest book. As they were leaving the tiny church, one of the mourners approached them in the vestibule.

"Mr. Simon, Mrs. Simon, thank you for coming. I'm Jason Maxwill….from the McNeil Foundation. I was pleased to see you here….would it be possible for the three of us to meet for lunch next week?"

Laurie glanced over at Rick, then nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Maxwill. That was very thoughtful of you to invite us."

"My pleasure. Why don't you come to our new property, it's just outside of town. We'll be opening it next month, but I'd really like an expert's eye on how authentic it is."

The man was positively gushing, and Rick worked hard not to laugh. Laurie's face brightened.

"Oh…you mean the old Masterson ranch….I had heard it was being renovated."

"Renovated? My dear lady, it's a totally new resort now…no cars allowed on the property, only horses..a lavish hacienda with 3 restaurants, a total retreat to the Spanish era!"

At the snotty tone of Maxwill, Rick's need to laugh vanished, and he icily replied,  
"I'm sure it's impressive, but if you'll excuse us…"

"Oh, yes….well, thank you, Mr. Simon…I'll have my secretary call you with a date and time…" Maxwill was flustered, and Laurie immediately took Rick's arm.

"Yes, please do…thank you again."

As Rick led her out of the church, he felt her cling to him, and he became concerned.

When they reached their truck, he started to say, "Darlin….I'm sorry…I tried not to let him get to me…but…"

"Rick….thank you, love…you didn't do anything." She interrupted, putting her hand to his cheek. "That man gives me the creeps…..and his rudeness ….the only reason I wanted to accept his invitation was to say thank you for the donation. You were more polite then he deserved."

"Sweetheart.." Rick pulled her hand to his lips, then kissed it. "I don't like anyone being jerky to my wife. We'll turn down his "hacienda lunch" when he calls. Now, " he grinned as he boosted her into the truck cab. "How about a burger?"

"And fries…you're on, love!" she smiled.

After the hubbub of the memorial services, Rick was glad when things quieted down in the community.

He and Laurie could turn over the business of selecting a counselor

to the local schools and their search committee. He and A.J. had just finished looking over Andy's scholarship applications for the next year when Laurie knocked on Rick's office door.

"Darling, Robbie's on the phone…it's urgent."

Seeing her worried face, Rick nodded at her, then picked up his extension.

"Hey, son..what's up?"

"Pop, I just got a weird phone call from some attorney….The executors of Mr. McNeil's estate want me to go to the reading of his will on Tuesday. Apparently I'm a beneficiary!" Robbie told him, a concerned tone in his voice.

"You're what?" Rick replied, puzzled. Across from him A.J. looked at his startled face, and mouthed, "What?"

"I'm supposedly mentioned in Mr. McNeil's will….I thought someone was joking around at first, but this Mr. Lockwood was serious. As a matter of fact, he was going to call you and Mom next…about the donation….something to do with it is in the will too."

"I wonder why, son." Rick was confused by the requests. "It's not like it was tied in to any specific conditions…."

"Rick, Robbie….what is going on?" A.J. couldn't take it any more and spoke up.

At that moment Rick apologized then put the phone speaker on . "Robbie, your Uncle wants to know what's up."

"Sorry Uncle A.J….." As the younger Simon explained, Rick thought over the little they knew about the Masterson McNeil estate.

"Wait a minute…" Rick thought about something Laurie had said. "Sweetheart?"

Laurie came to the office doorway, and he told her what Robbie had called about.

"You said something about rumors…about the foundation being started in repayment for the crimes committed by one of the members of the family, against Grandmother Kasey and Gene Adams?"

"Yes….Rick…that's it! I bet that poor old man was fulfilling some part of the repayment or something…." She exclaimed.

"That's probably it, Mom…." Robbie answered, then Rick added, "And the donation's probably part of it too…. Well, I suppose we can attend this thing…."

"It's next Tuesday at 11 am….do you want me to pick you and Mom up?"

"Sure, Robbie." Rick grinned as A.J. teased "want to show off that new cruiser of yours, huh?"

"Well, it does have a nice stereo system…and a really loud siren…" Robbie joked.

Amid the laughter, Rick saw a sudden look of worry cross Laurie's face, and he reached out a hand to her. "Laurie?"

"It's nothing, love…but …I'm going to look at Grandmother's stories…something's missing." She mused, then giggled as Rick pulled her onto his lap.

"You're what's missing, how about some lunch?" he winked

"That's a great idea, Pop…" Robbie said over the phone, breaking them up.

As the reading of Darius McNeil's will loomed, public speculation about it's contents was the talk of not only the reservation, but of the Phoenix area. Rick and Laurie fielded several phone calls, and Robbie had to have even his service calls screened to avoid reporters tracking him down. On the morning of the appointment with

McNeil's attorney, Rick was impatiently ignoring a tabloid reporter's long-winded question on the answering machine, when Laurie called to him.

"Rick….I found it!"

"Found what, darlin'?" he responded, getting up from the kitchen table and going into the living room.

"What was missing…about Masterson McNeil." She told him, patting a place next to her on the sofa. Spread out on the coffee table in front of her was the second of Grandmother Kasey's diaries.

"I couldn't remember what it was….but it's here…what she wrote about Grandfather Gene. He was kidnapped by Darius Masterson while Kasey was out of town on an assignment with her uncle."

Sitting next to his wife, Rick put an arm around her as she read aloud the journal entry.

_"It was hard for me to stay calm as I entered the Sheriff's office. There on the coat hook was Gene's warm jacket, while on his desk rested the holster and gun he carried. I couldn't bear the thought of him somewhere, cold, injured…helpless.. I reached for the coat, and resisted the temptation to cling to it, for his scent was still on the material." _

_"Miss Kasey, I found those on the ground by Rocky Peak Trail…that's where I figured he was ambushed." Pat told me, as I put down his jacket, and gingerly examined the scuffed handle of Gene's gun._

_"Did you see any strange footprints, or signs of a fight, Pat?" I asked, then a familiar voice interrupted his reply._

"_We didn't see anything when we searched, ma'am."_

_I turned to see Darius Masterson, standing in the doorway. As a member of the town council, he'd been deputized when Gene went missing. However neither Gene nor my father had thought him trustworthy, due to his rabblerousing against Chief Redfern's tribe doing business in town_. _His family had merged with another land-rich clan with dishonest connections, and I didn't trust him either. For forms sake I put on a polite smile._

"_Thank you, Mr. Masterson, for your help. I understand you're the one who found Champ?"_

_He smiled brightly at me. "Yes, Miss Kasey. That wild horse of the Sheriff's, he nearly bit my hand off, but I managed to get a rope around him and the deputy and I brought him back to town."_

_Anger rose up in me; Champ wasn't a wild horse, but a trained one. The only reason he would have reacted that way to Masterson was……."_

"Was if he was involved in Grandfather Gene's capture." Rick finished, looking up from the yellowed page of the journal. Laurie nodded.

"That's what Grandmother figured, so she cooked up an excuse to get Masterson to stay in town, then took Champ out to where he and Gene were separated. Sending Deputy Pat back for reinforcements, Kasey took a chance.

_"Okay, Champ…..find Gene….Gene needs you!" I took the lead off his neck, and after staring at me for a moment, Champ took off, racing down the trail towards the edge of the homestead lands, then veering off into the foothills. Jumping on Lightening's back, I followed him for almost half an hour through a sharp mountain pass. Suddenly the pass __opened up to a small plot of land set in the trees. On this land was a rickety old shack, with a partial second story. A weed-strewn driveway led around the back of the place, and I saw a small, run-down barn backing to the hillside. Dismounting, I tied Champ to a sturdy tree, then crept along to the rear of the building. Peering inside, I saw Gene tied to a chair, his head lolling to one side. Not seeing anyone around, I wrapped my hand in a cloth, then broke the window above the doorknob. Reaching in, I unlocked the door, then slid inside. Closing the door, I blinked in the near-darkness, then saw Gene's head raise up._

"_Who's there?" he mumbled. My breath caught in my throat, as I saw dried blood on his face, and his right eye blackened._

"_Gene…" I forced my voice to be steady. "It's Kasey…just stay still, I'll get you loose."_

_At the sound of my voice he turned his head slowly, then peered at me through a half-closed eye._

"_Kasey….." He blinked, then took a deep breath. "How did you….where did you come from?"_

"_I came as soon as I got the wire about you being missing, from David and Deputy Pat…" I stepped carefully over rotting floorboards into the room, then quickly pulled out a knife and cut the cruelly tight ropes from his arms and legs. A muffled groan escaped his lips as circulation began to flow to his limbs. I put an arm around him to support him upright, then felt his breath on my face._

"_Kasey, thank you…how did you find me, did you follow Masterson?"_

_I shook my head as I got Gene to his feet. "No, Gene, I remembered how you taught Champ about tracking. So that's what I did…I waited until Masterson was in town, then I followed Champ from the place you were taken. Pat and the others are right behind me."_

_In the dim light I saw open admiration in Gene's eyes. "That was good thinking, Kasey…now to get out of here before Masterson comes back!"_

_Putting my arm around Gene, I helped him out the door and over to where Champ was waiting. Patting his old friend, Gene whispered, "That's my pal…you're a hero."_

_As if saying "Thanks", Champ bobbed his head in response. _

"_He is the smartest horse ever, Gene. Can he bear us both to town?" I asked, then the sound of horses hooves made us scramble to the other side of the shack._

_Panting, Gene had to put most of his weight on me as we hid behind the rear of the building. Just then Masterson rode into sight, two men following him, his head jerking back and forth as he looked for signs of someone following him. _

"We have to distract them, Kasey…I've got to go back in and retrieve the Chief's treasure map…." 

"Treasure map?" Rick stared blankly at his wife. Laurie nodded.

"Yes, Chief Redfern had once discovered a hidden "treasure", but refused to ever touch it. Several years later, it was hidden again…since then the rumors have been that it's a chest full of gold. I've always thought it might contain the remains of the original elders of the Navajo, or the official documents awarding this land to the people."

"That would be the real treasure…" Rick said thoughtfully, then was surprised by Laurie putting her arms around him and kissing him.

"Darlin'? " he murmured, then was touched by her saying, "If I didn't love you so before…I'd fall in love with you now."

Pulling back, he looked puzzled at her until she said, "You understand….how much more valuable something that belongs to the people is, compared to gold…our heritage."

Moved, he stroked her face. "Sweetheart, your heritage..is my heritage…Besides, look what that rumor started…"

Laurie nodded, then cuddled against Rick as he peered down at the yellowed journal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Give Up, Never Give In**

_"I'll do it, Gene….I'll slip back in…where did you have it?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Masterson. _

_"It's inside the lining of my jacket…it must be inside there…" he started to whisper, then I interrupted him._

"_No, your jacket's not there, it's in the office…oh, oh…here he comes." _

_As Masterson approached the shack, his horse pricked up his ears, then whinnied. Thankfully Champ didn't respond, but Masterson did, wheeling his horse around, then calling to his cohorts, "Someone's here…find them…I'll finish off Adams."_

_As he turned and rode toward us, I pulled out my gun, then froze as the would-be killer spotted Champ._

"_Well, what have we here, someone came looking for his master, huh…I should have killed you off days ago…" he began, then Gene and I came out of hiding to see __Masterson pulling out his gun and aiming it at the brave horse._

"_You'll be the one finished off if you don't drop it!" I yelled, leveling my weapon at the coward. Behind me Gene covered him with my other revolver._

_A cruel smile flickered at the man's lips as he took a step back. "Well, Kasey, I underestimated you …..but it won't happen again…"_

_Seeing him tighten his finger on the trigger, I fired, causing Masterson to drop his gun. At the same time his men came up in back of us, and Gene turned and fired, knocking both riders off their mounts. I turned to see the fleeing Masterson climbing up to the trail then disappearing. Just then there was a loud sound of horses and Deputy Pat and Gene's friend Johnathan Jackson rode up. Behind them were several members of the town council._

"_Gene…Kasey..are you all right? Was that Masterson?" Johnathan asked, as Pat directed one of the men to take charge of the wounded outlaws._

"_Yes, we're okay…and that was Masterson…we have to catch up with him…he's after Chief Redfern's map." Gene said, winded. Worried, I gave him a hand up the pathway to the trail, where Johnathan assisted him the rest of the way. Following with Champ, I retrieved Lightening as Gene climbed onto his horse, managing to catch his breath._

"_I'm all right, thanks, John…" Gene assured his friend. "Let's go…he can't have gotten far…" I opened my mouth to protest, fearing for his health but he shot me a look of defiance, and I nodded at him, knowing it was useless._

_Leading the way, we doubled back onto the trail, and followed it towards town, as I suspected Masterson might try to grab some belongings and escape. I was several yards ahead of the others as we passed Rocky Peak, when a whistling sound startled Lightening, causing him to rear up. Something dropped over me, and I cried out as a rope tightened around me, pinning my arms to my sides. As I found myself being dragged upwards, I raised my head, and saw the grinning face of Darius Masterson as he pulled me towards him._

"Honk"!

Startled, Rick raised his eyes from the journal as Laurie got up and went to the intercom.

"Just a minute, Robbie." Pressing the button, the turned, then smiled as Rick put a piece of paper to mark their place in Kasey's journal, then stood up.

"It was like seeing it happen, sweetheart…when you read it to me…" he told her, taking her jacket and putting it around her shoulders. Feeling her shiver, Rick put his arms around her, then kissed her neck.

"Thank you, darling…I love to be your storyteller." She whispered, turning in his arms and returning his kiss. Only the knock on the door interrupted their embrace, and as Robbie came in, he grinned at the lipstick mark on his father's cheek.

"Sorry to interrupt, Pop…."

"Only for our son…" he bantered back, making Laurie giggle.

As they rode to the attorney's office in Window Rock, Rick looked at the papers Robbie had been sent.

"This is just a letter saying you will accept all terms of the will, and if you contest it you will forfeit all claims to the Masterson McNeil estate." He explained, causing Laurie to shake her head.

"What makes them think it will be challenged?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know, Mom….but if this legacy interferes with my job, forget it." Robbie replied, determinedly. At that Rick put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"And we'll support you with that all the way, Robbie."

Gratefully, Robbie put a hand on his fathers, then waited until he parked at the lawyer's office before embracing his parents.

"Thanks Mom, Pop….for always being there."

"You're welcome, Robbie, now let's get this over with." Rick replied, his heart filled with pride. Helping Laurie out of the cruiser, he couldn't help but smile as his son carefully parked the gleaming new car in a reserved space, then joined them.

Giving their names to the reception desk at the Attorney's office, the Simons were immediately seated in a conference room with several other people. Rick felt their stares, and only a gentle squeeze of Laurie's hand kept him from saying something.

Just then Jason Maxwill and Leonard Townsend walked in the room, and immediately everyone was all smiles. Greeting first Rick and Laurie, then Robbie, Maxwill took a seat next to the head of the table, then Townsend sat next to the Simons. A older man came in, horned-rim glasses sliding down his nose as he sat at the only empty chair.

"Thank you, ladies and gentleman, for coming today. I am Mr. McNeil's attorney, Melvin Lockwood, and I will be reading his last will and testament, before we file it for probate." He explained, meeting Rick's gaze.

Opening his briefcase, he extracted a thick folder, then looked up at the group.

"Any questions before we get started?"

No one spoke, then he began. "This is the Last Will and Testament of Darius McNeil…"

Winding through the legalese of his holdings, the lawyer enumerated various charities, employees and servants who were left generous bequests.

Finally reaching the last of his properties, Mr. Lockwood looked up at the Simons.

"Thank you for being so patient…….Now to Robert Scott Simon, sheriff of Silver Rock, your skill and caring for the people you serve is truly remarkable. You are the most trustworthy person for this ….quest."

Clearing his throat, he continued. "I leave to Robert Simon the map enclosed in this leather case, and I ask him to guard it well. It is the way to an ancient treasure of the Navajo people..it is up to you to decide its fate. I also leave the sum of $5000 to offset any costs it may take to protect the map from unscrupulous people."

Robbie just sat startled, for a minute, then looked at his parents. There was a murmuring among the others at the conference table, and Rick glared at the two noisiest; Maxwill and Townsend. Immediately they subsided.

"Pop…?"

"It's alright, son." Rick replied in a whisper. Waiting a moment, Mr. Lockwood directed his gaze on Rick and Laurie.

"And, finally….to Rick and Laurie Simon……I give my thanks for allowing me to participate in the college preparation of local students by creating the College Counselor position for local youth. To go along with your efforts, I bequeath an additional $1000 to be given annually to the most promising graduate of the Silver Rock/Window Rock area. This will be administered by the Cultural Center in conjunction with the high school."

Handing out paper copies of each bequest, and pushing a worn leather case toward Robbie, the attorney closed his briefcase, then nodded at the other heirs.

"Thank you for coming. If you have any questions, please contact my office."

As he left the office, Robbie carefully picked up the case and his paperwork, while Rick helped Laurie out of her chair.

"Let's get this to Rob, Pop… He'll have a safe place to keep it." Robbie told them. His father grinned.

"Now that's a good idea, son…If it belongs to the people, then the Center is the right place."

Just then Jason Maxwill approached the Simons, a chagrined look on his face.

"I apologize for the disruption during the reading, folks. This was such a different outcome to Mr. McNeil's ownership of the Redfern Map….you see, "he paused, "I had an agreement to purchase the map…for historical reasons of course."

"Of course." Rick repeated coldly. At that Robbie spoke up.

"I appreciate your surprise in Mr. McNeil's decision, sir. But this map is a legacy of the Navajo people, so it will be held in trust for them."

The expression of disbelief on the businessman's face was enough to make Rick laugh, but Laurie's hand on his arm stopped the instinct in its tracks.

"If you'll excuse us, Mr.Maxwill…we have another appointment." She said, then Rick took the hint and led her out of the office, followed by Robbie, carrying the leather case.

Once they were outside in the corridor, Rick let out a deep breath. "Thank you, darlin'….I thought I was going to choke…of all the …"

"It's okay, Pop….I wasn't doing so well myself…Mom…that was classic." Robbie smiled at his mother, who put her arm through his.

"I'm proud of both my men…besides we do have an appointment." She winked.

Rick snickered as his son grinned. "Okay, Mom…do you want to go to Two's? We can drop the case off at the Cultural Center first…."

"Sounds like an plan to me.." Laurie said happily.

Their light mood ebbed as Rick led the way out of the lobby then saw several reporters standing outside on the public walkway.

"Robbie…" he murmured. "I think we need to take the handicapped ramp."

"Got it, Pop." The young sheriff turned and headed for the side exit, as his parents followed. Coming out into the cold sunshine, he reached the driver's side door, unlocked all the doors, then helped Laurie and Rick in. As he got in, a shout from the waiting press let them know they had been spotted, so Robbie started his cruiser up, then pulled out of the lot before any of the reporters could reach them.

As they sped away, Rick saw Robbie's jaw tighten, and he spoke up.

"Thank you, son…that was quick thinking…"

Robbie let out a deep breath of frustration. "Pop….is this what I'm going to have to deal with now? The press chasing after me because of this map?"

"No, Robbie…I think once the word gets out that the Center is in charge of the map…it should be okay….Just in case though…." Rick stopped as Laurie suggested, "Let's get lunch at the Center, darling….we can go to Two's for dinner…"

"Thanks, Mom." Robbie's tone was relieved, and Rick took his wife's hand in his and kissed it. "Good idea, darlin'….and you just gave me another one…."


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone To Watch Over**

Rick's words were propthetic once Chief Rob announced Chief Redfern's map was being returned to the "people". For a few days the local press clamored for a look at the map, only to be rebuffed by the stern Chief. When one reporter showed up at the Cultural Center, claiming to have been tipped off about the "treasure map", he was met by stone-faced security and local residents.

"Who do you think you are, trying to desecrate our relics?" one of the elders shouted, as the journalist tried to enter the Center lobby with a cameraman.

"I was told Chief Gamez had deciphered the map. Could I get a statement?" he asked, intimidated. At that Chief Rob came out of his office.

"Our statement is that the Navajo people do not put their relics on display for ratings.." he told the reporter. "Please go."

The man didn't need a second hint, but nodded then turned and retreated to his news van. The cameraman lingered for a moment, saying, "He's not lying, someone did call in to say you'd figured out the treasure map…."

"If someone did call your friend, it wasn't anyone from our Center." Rob sternly told him. Please leave."

As soon as the news van left, Rick came out of Rob's office.

"Thanks, Rob….maybe that's the last of them…" he remarked, watching the lobby clear out once the excitement was over.

"Well, now we know your idea was a good one…but just in case let me give Robbie a heads up." The chief replied. Just then Rick's transmitter beeped, and glancing at it he recognized his son's frequency.

"Hey, Robbie, I was just about to call you…" he began, only for Robbie to interrupt.

"Pop…someone just called the house and threatened Ramona and the kids!"

Shocked, Rick asked, "What did they say? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just angry….Some guy with a muffled voice said it would be a pity for something to happen to my wife and kids over an old map. When I asked him what he was talking about, he laughed, then hung up." Rick burned with fury at the worry in Robbie's voice.

"I'm coming right over, son….and this tells me who might be behind all this…Make sure all the kids and Ramona are home, and Rob and I will be right over."

"Thanks, Pop….we'll see you in a few."

Ending the transmission, Rick looked up to see anger in his friends face.

"The bastard…..when I get my hands on that jerk."

"Take a number, Rob….let me call Laurie. Can we take your van?" he asked, and smiled at Rob's nod.

"Sure, pal….they'll be safe at the ranch….we can keep an eye on Light too….I still worry about her premonition…."

"Me too….as a matter of fact I want to finish reading that journal entry about Darius Masterson." Rick added.

A few hours later the majority of the Simons were gathered at their ranch, where Robbie and Ramona moved into the guest room and Andy, Lala and Davie bunked in their Aunt Robin's old room.

Once the younger Simons were settled in, Robbie and Ramona came into the living room to find Laurie and Rick pouring over Grandmother Kasey's journal.

"Everything okay, son?" Rick asked, then smiled as Robbie hugged his neck.

"Thanks, Pop……Mom…We're good. It's just frightening to have my family threatened like that.".

"Well, you're safe here, especially with Andy on one end and Ron at the other…..Rudy and Oscar will be here tonight too…..they'll be back from Ojai by then." Rick reminded him. Ramona noticed the page Laurie was on in the public journal.

"This is the story Robbie was trying to tell me…….Mom, can you read it to us?"

"Sure, honey……..here's where I left off." Laurie replied, smiling as Davey sat next to her.

"What happens next, Grandma?"

"Well, let's see." She said. "Where was I? Oh yes…"

"_Let me go, you monster!" I yelled, trying to struggle free. Twisting around, I saw Gene and the others ride under me, with Gene pointing his gun at Masterson. "Let her go, __Masterson…you won't get away with her!"_

"_Yes I will, now drop your weapons or I drop her to her death!" he called back. I saw Gene lower his gun, followed by the others, and I shouted, "No…don't let him get away…I'll be all right…"_

_Suddenly with a final pull I was facing Masterson, who seized me by the neck and dragged me over the lip of the cliff. Choking, I tried to twist away from him, only for him to release his grip on me long enough to tie my wrists then stuff a gag in my mouth._

"_Sorry to make you so uncomfortable…but I don't want anything to give us away while we ride into town, Kasey…" he sneered, lifting me up onto his horse, then climbing on behind me. Digging his heels into the mount, we took off down the hill, then he veered onto Silver Rock pass and rode through the narrow canyons. I realized he was taking a parallel trail to the one the posse was on, but with the thick walls of the pass, the others would never hear us. _

_As if reading my mind, Masterson laughed quietly, saying, "We'll easily beat your friends to town, and I'll retrieve the redskin's treasure map. Then you and I will take a little trip into Navajo country, into the caves, where they'll never find us!"_

"The caves…Mom….do you think…." Robbie broke in, then Rick finished his thought.

"That this is the clue to where Chief Redfern hid the chest?"

At once Rick went down the hall to his office, returning with a map of the area in his hand. Spreading it out on the table, he pointed to the Rocky Point region.

"The way Grandmother described it, Masterson rode down the trail, then was going to cut through town…."

"Here, Grandpa!" Davie leaned forward and planted his finger just within the reservation boundaries. Robbie frowned.

"Davie..how do you know that's where the bad guy was headed?"

"In geography class, Miss Twelvetrees told us about the hills lining our valley, and how there were old caves that the elders used to hide important stuff in. Johnny asked her if they were full of treasure, and she said no, that most of them caved in when the government did their bomb tests." He explained. Rick smiled.

"Good for you, Davie…your dad was a whiz in geography, and I see you take after him."

"Oh no, Mom's the one who helps me with my homework…" Davie corrected him, making Robbie groan. Ramona just laughed.

"Sorry, Dad….but Robbie's the math tutor…I'm the one who helps the kids with maps..but still, honey, how did you figure the cave would be in the Mission Hills?"

"Well, if that Masterson was going to take Great-Grandmother through town, then into the reservation…." Davie ran his finger through the old part of Silver Rock, "The purple part is behind that old hacienda…that's where the Chief probably hid the treasure."

Robbie ruffled his son's hair. "That's a good deduction, son…you've been a big help to us. Now do you want to help your brother and sister with feeding the horses?"

"Sure!" Davie bounced off the sofa, then hugged his grandparents before running outside.

Taken by surprise, Rick wiped his eyes as Laurie said, "I'm sorry you guys have to stay with us because of that phone call, but I so love having you here!"

"Me, too, Mom!" Ramona embraced her. Rick accepted a Kleenex from his son, then stared at the spot his grandson had identified.

"If Davie's right….where Chief Redfern hid the treasure chest could possibly be outside the reservation and on government land…"

"Oh boy.." Robbie shook his head. "That's a whole other issue, Pop. We'd better sit down with Rob and show him the journal."

"Darling, why don't we ask him to come to dinner….the kids would love to see him." Laurie suggested, and Rick dropped a kiss on her cheek in gratitude.

"That's my smart girl…..let me give him a call."

Welcoming the invitation, the Chief insisted on bringing a basket of fry bread, which brought smiles to Rick and A.J., who arrived at dinner time with Rudy and Oscar.

"Mom's having a "pre" prom weekend for Ceci, so I decided to get out of their hair." A.J. announced, uncovering his own surprise.

"Oh, A.J…..lemon bars…….thank Mom for me, little brother!" Laurie beamed, then giggled as A.J. announced, "Honey, Mom didn't make them, Linny did…"

"Well, then thank my sis for me….let me put these in the fridge until it's time for dessert."

Just as the extended family was sitting down to dinner, the phone rang, and Laurie put down the casserole she was holding to answer the call.

"Simon residence."

"Mrs. Simon…I'm glad I caught you at home, this is Jason Maxwill."

Making a face, Laurie pointed towards the answering machine, and quickly Robbie got up to switch it on.

"Hello, Mr. Maxwill, what can I do for you?" At the name, Rick tensed, then looked at Rob.

"I'm calling to invite you and Mr. Simon to visit the new Masterson Resort this weekend. I know it's short notice, but I would be so honored if you both would come for dinner and stay the night. You could even go riding on our trails…we're sharing the Center stables for the time being but we have plenty of horses for our guests to use."

"Well, I don't know, Mr. Maxwill, we do have a very full schedule for this weekend…" Laurie replied, scribbling a note to Rick then holding it up.

Seeing the other side of the conversation, Rick nodded at her, and Laurie pretended to turn the page of the journal, as if consulting a calendar.

"Oh, please, Mrs. Simon… Please give us the chance and be our guests…" Laurie was shaking her head, but on seeing Rick's nod, she took his hand and squeezed it.

"Well, I think I can re-arrange our plans….What time would you like us to meet you?"

"Splendid, shall we say 5:00….you and Mr. Simon just drive up to the guard gate and they'll tell you where to park. Then our carriage will pick you up and whisk you up the hill to the main building, where I will meet you." The effusive way Maxwill responded made Laurie queasy, but she thanked him again and hung up.

"Good work, sweetheart…." Rick started, only for A.J. to frown at him.

"I don't think that was a good idea, Rick…this guy is our prime suspect for harassing Robbie …what's he up to?"

"Hopefully he'll tip his hand once we meet up with him, A.J…..and just in case I want you and Robbie and Rob in the vicinity…" Rick explained. At that Laurie smiled at him.

"Of course it'll be safe, A.J….I don't think Maxwill will try anything in such a public setting…and it'll give us a chance to check out the area…maybe see if any of the caves are open."

"That's something I can check on…" Oscar interrupted, writing down some notes.

"Well, I think it'll be okay, but just in case I don't want Light to be left alone one minute." Rob added, as Rick took the casserole from Laurie then seated her at the table.

"I won't…first sign of trouble, I'll take her home." He promised, leaning over and kissing her neck. Laurie put her hand to his cheek and caressed it, saying, "Now that's an even better idea…."

"Okay, you two…let's have dinner first…" Rudy teased, breaking them all up.

After everyone had left, Rick went to lock up the barn, while Laurie told a bedtime story to their grandchildren and a sleepy Robbie and Ramona.

When he was done, Rick came into the house with Jack, putting him in the kitchen for the night. Seeing a light on in the living room, he found Laurie re-reading her grandmother's journal..

"Darlin'…you must be tuckered out…let's go to bed."

"Not yet, love….something's missing…something I can't put my finger on…." She said, her voice puzzled.

Knowing Laurie wouldn't rest until she found the answer, Rick sat down next to her.

"Read it to me, sweetheart…maybe I'll pick up on something."

"Thank you, love." Laurie leaned against him as she found her place on the journal page.

_Furious, I tried to jerk free of him, only for him to laugh again, then bite off a curse. With snow still covering the canyon walls, the trail was slippery and once or twice Masterson's horse nearly lost its footing. _

_Despairing of escaping my captor, I felt his grip loosen as he tried to control his mount taking a steep part of the trail. I saw my one chance to get away, as we started down the last hill towards town. _

_Waiting until we were on a straight part of the road, I elbowed Masterson in the stomach, then flung myself out of his grip and off the horse. Surprised, he made a grab for me and missed, as I hit the ground rolling. After the first shock of landing, I managed to get to my feet, then was almost immediately jerked off them again. Looking up, I saw Masterson had somehow caught the trailing edge of the rope holding me prisoner, and was trying to drag me by it._

_I dug my boot heels into the ground, causing my momentum to slow down, when shots rang out over my head. At once I was rolling over and over, the rope apparently having been severed._

"Wait a minute, she was rolling down the trail, and Grandfather caught up with her?…." Rick asked, amazed. Laurie smiled.

"He must have been riding very fast….like you did when my horse ran away with me.."

"I remember…" Rick put his arm around her as she continued.

_I felt myself going downhill, and dizzily I reached out my hands to stop, when arms caught me in mid-roll. Unable to catch my breath, I began to lose consciousness, only to hear Gene's voice, feel his fingers ripping the gag from my mouth._

_"Kasey…honey….wake up…..please sweetheart…."_

_Startled, I opened my eyes, and saw his face looming over me. I was in his arms, and his frantic expression instantly turned to one of relief._

_"That's my girl, just breathe….are you hurt anywhere?" He continued, as he untied my wrists and pulled the cruel rope from around my body. I shook my head..not noticing the pain as the circulation returned to my limbs._

_Tears filled my eyes as I realized Gene had said "my girl"…._

_"Gene…" I whispered, my throat raw and sore. He saw the tears and gently wiped them with his fingers, then stood up, still holding me. "John…help me lift her onto Champ…" As he carried me towards his friend, I cleared my throat._

_"Wait…Gene…." and he paused, his eyes searching mine._

_"I'm…" I took a deep breath, then continued, "your girl?"_

_He looked into my eyes, then smiled. "Yes….my girl, my Kasey."_

_"Oh….Gene… darling Gene….I was so scared I'd never get to tell you…" I took a deep breath, then added, "I couldn't bear to think of being without you….I was so angry at that horrible…"_

_"Shhhh…..it's all right, honey." Gene soothed me, then a grinning Johnathan helped me onto Champ, and boosted Gene up in back of me._

_"Well, about time you two…Reine and I were beginning to wonder…" he chuckled._

_Wearily I smiled back at him, then leaned my face against Gene's shirt as he put his arms around me and held onto Champ's reins._

_"Well, wonder no more, John…." I heard him say, then he placed the lightest of kisses on my head. Safe in his arms, I relaxed, knowing whatever treasure was in the Chief's map, I'd already discovered my own."_

"Now that is a good story….." Rick grinned, then took Laurie's arm and helped her off the sofa.

"Come on, Laurie, it'll hold until manana." He whispered, then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Si, mi corazon…"

"Darlin'…." Rick groaned, then it hit him.

"That's it…"

Startled, Laurie looked at him, puzzled.

"That's what was missing…in Grandmother's journal, .where did Grandfather Gene say he'd stowed the map?"

The light dawned in her eyes. "In his jacket….the one in Gene's office… Now who else would know about that?"

"I don't know, but first thing in the morning I want Rob to check the museum archives." Rick said.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Enemy You Know**

"Sweetheart, what time are we meeting Rob?" Rick was sniffing his favorite dress shirt when Laurie came up behind him, then playfully swatted him.

"Rick! If I hung it up, it's clean, you nut! And we're having lunch with Robbie and Rob at 1…then going to the museum…"

"Just checking…gotcha!" he snickered, turning and catching her around the waist.

Swinging her around, the two of them laughed then collapsed on the bed, just as the phone rang.

"Oh…bother…" she sighed, then composed herself as she picked up the cordless extension.

"Simon Residence."

"Light? It's Rob….let me talk to Rick, please."

"Sure…" Sobering at the terse sound of his voice, she sat up and handed Rick the phone, mouthing "Rob".

Seeing her expression change, he nodded, then said, "Hey, Rob…what's up?"

"Someone broke into the Center early this morning, and before the alarms scared them off, they stole some memorabilia from one of the exhibits."

Alarmed, Rick asked, "Did anything show up on the surveillance cameras?"

"Two hooded men, one thin, one stocky….they tried to get in my office, then disappeared into the museum. About three minutes later they came back into view with a bag full of stuff, then vanished. Unfortunately the robbers must have parked in the shadows, all we can make out is a dark van." Rick could hear the frustration in Rob's tone, and he immediately told him, "I'm going to call A.J….we'll be out there in about an hour…"

"No…just come when you and Light had planned to…but we have a problem…" Rob paused, "The stuff that was stolen was the copy of Kasey Adams journal from her desk, and Gene Adams' jacket."

Rick groaned inwardly. "Damn….Rob…I should have called you….but, which journal?"

"Uh…I don't know ….Light will probably be able to figure it out…" Rob sighed, as Laurie tugged on Rick's arm.

"Darling, what happened? Did someone break into the Center?" she whispered. He nodded and she took a deep breath. "Did they take some of Grandmother's things?"

Rob heard Laurie's questions, and told Rick, "Go ahead and fill her in, Robbie and Andy are dusting for prints right now. Tell her we'll put everything else under lock and key until we get Kasey's stuff back."

"I will, pal…" he replied, "But don't let Robbie out of your sight…something tells me he's going to be a target unless we catch these guys first."

Saying goodbye, Rick hung up, then saw a determined look on his wife's face.

"Tell me what happened, Rick…so I can be ready if someone tries to hurt our son."

He couldn't help but smile as he put an arm around her. "I will, my little warrior, no one's going to mess with him if I can help it."

An hour later they were on the road for the short drive to the Cultural Center, with A.J. only a few miles back. Laurie was prepared for the loss of her grandmother's memorabilia with a list of journals, firearms, clothing and historic items they had donated to the Center's museum.

As they drove into the Center's parking area, Rick saw Robbie's cruiser parked next to Rob's office entrance, and pulled in next to it. Just then their son came out, and immediately he came to help his mother out of the truck.

"Mom, I'm glad you came…did you bring an inventory of Grandmother's stuff?"

"Yes, Robbie, and I have something else for you…" From inside her bag she produced a plate of chocolate chip cookies, and smiled at Robbie's grin.

"Thanks, Mom….didn't know I was that hungry until I saw these…"

"Well, you know your mom….she figured you and Rob hadn't stopped to eat. Let's go find him and we'll have lunch." Rick suggested, just as his brother parked and got out of his sports car.

Following a short meal in the Center's dining area, Rob led the Simons into the area of the Museum labeled, "Frontier Justice". The display of Kasey Scott Adams and her husband, Sheriff Gene Adams was topsy-turvy, with the mannequin of the lawman on the floor, his "clothing" askew. Behind him, Rick heard Laurie mutter under her breath, and he caught at her hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you, love…" she murmured, then came up next to him as he stood in front of a desk from the original sheriff's office in Silver Rock. An old-fashioned inkwell was knocked over, and papers were strewn haphazardly across the surface. At once Laurie narrowed her eyes.

"Rob, I think I know which journal was taken….thank God the Chief refused to display Grandmother's original notes."

Paging through her notes, she looked at the log she kept of items lent out, then smiled.

"Rob, if they thought they got the journal that talks about Chief Redfern's map, they were wrong. That is the only journal I haven't a copy of here…..it has a couple of …well..more personal stories I don't think have to be shared…"

"Oh?" Rob's mouth turned up in a grin as Rick snickered…"What kind of personal stories, darlin'?"

A.J. laughed as Laurie blushed. "Never you mind, love…time enough to figure that out later… Robbie, do you have the leather case?"

"Sure do, Mom…." Rob instantly suggested they go to his office, where he asked his secretary for some privacy, then closed the door.

"Here's the key, good idea keeping it separate…." The chief added, pulling a hide-a-key box from below his chair. Inside was a worn key, and Robbie carefully put it in the lock of the leather case, then turned it.

Slowly the lock unlocked, and he tentatively opened it, pulling out a yellowed parchment. Quickly skimming the faded writing on it, Robbie let out a deep breath.

"You were right, Pop, Rob….this is just the directions to go along with Chief Redfern's map. There'll be no way of deciphering it without this legend and the key on the map."

"Well, let's continue to keep them apart…" Rick said firmly, watching as Rob replaced the key in it's case. Suddenly Laurie grasped his arm. Startled, he looked at her, then "heard" her voice in his thoughts.

"Something's wrong…it feels like someone's watching us…"

Instantly Rick got it, and told Rob, "I have an idea, let's get a age test on this thing, so we know it's real and not just planted to throw us off the trail of the treasure."

A.J., the chief and Robbie stared at him, then nodded.

"I might have one of the test's in here…." Rob volunteered, then led the way into his storage room. Turning on the light, he closed the door, then pulled out a small device.

"Wait here, this'll tell us if there's anything electronic in the room."

Stepping back out of the storage area, Rob started towards the outer door, then turned around and came back into the room. Stopping in front of an old-style gas lamp on his desk, he clumsily knocked it over, breaking it into several pieces.

"Darn….that was a gift too!" he groused loudly, then swept the pieces into a waste can and set it outside the office door.

"Good work, pal…" Rick grinned, leading the others out of the storage area. Robbie pulled out his radio, and a few minutes later had Deputy Andy and his assistant dusting the chief's desk and remains of the lamp for prints.

"There's a full set, Rob….hopefully they're not yours…" Robbie teased, as his men packed up and left the office.

"I may have put my hand on that thing-but I don't remember seeing it there before yesterday….so …"

"So I bet the burglars planted that and the camera to catch information about the map, Rob." Rick surmised, as they retraced their steps to the lobby area. When they reached the entrance, Laurie caught sight of the time.

"Oh, boy, we have to go if we're going to grab our overnight things and be at the Masterson Resort by 5…"

"I'll meet you guys back here, then wait 10 minutes and follow you in, then Robbie …A.J…can you park at the gas station at Turnout Lane?" Rob asked.

"Sure….I can put air in my tires and keep an eye out from the parking area." He said, then hugged his sister-in-law.

"You don't make a move without Rick, promise?"

"I promise, little brother..", Laurie assured him, kissing his cheek. "Tell Linny I'll bring her some of those truffles they sell at the Kandy Kitchen…."

"Oh, that'll make me popular…." He chuckled, then parted from the others as they reached the parking lot.

Less then two hours later, Rick put their overnight cases in the truck cab, then stuck his gun in his holster.

"Rick, you have your Rough Rider with you?" Laurie saw the bulge under his coat when she got into the passenger seat.

"Yes, darlin'….just in case." He patted under his arm, then found her hand covering his.

"My brave knight…" she murmured.

"All yours…" he smiled, putting her hand to his lips. Just then his transmitter went off, and they both laughed.

"I bet it's A.J…." Rick groaned, going around and climbing into the truck. Turning on his watch, he saw his brother's frequency.

"Hey, A.J…we're ready to leave, what's up?"

"Rob just called….we got a hit off those prints on the lamp…you're not going to believe

who they belong to…"

"I'll bite, who?" Rick replied, figuring they were someone other then Maxwill's.

"Leonard Townsend….McNeil's friend and the owner of the Heritage." Rick was silent for a minute, digesting the sudden news.

"Rick?"

"That's a new one…..what did Rob have to say?"

"He called Ron to see if there was anything on the guy…but he's squeaky clean. Just in case, Rob wants you and Laurie to call when you check in." A.J. paused, then added, "Me too."

"I will, A.J….you be careful too…see you there." Rick ended his transmission, then looked at his wife.

"Laurie, sweetheart, do you want to cancel? We don't have to do this…."

"Yes we do, darling..I don't want Robbie to have to live with the fear …with having to look over his shoulder or worry for Ramona and the kids." She told him firmly.

"Me neither, let's go." He agreed, then put an arm around her as he started up the engine and pulled out onto the highway.

Thanks to light traffic, the Simons drove past the Cultural Center, then up to the ornate guard entrance of the Masterson, just as the sun was cresting over the hills.

"Rick and Laurie Simon, Mr. Maxwill is expecting us." Rick said, as a uniformed guard came to his side of the truck.

"Yes, Mr. Simon….welcome to the Resort…please pull into spot number 21 on the right side of the drive, and we'll have your driver pick you up in a minute." The soft-spoken guard replied. Thanking him, Rick followed his directions and parked in a covered parking area.

Just as Rick opened his door, a old-fashioned horse-drawn carriage came up the drive and stopped in back of them. A driver in turn-of –the-century livery jumped down and promptly opened Laurie's door, helping her out as Rick looked on.

"Thank you…what a lovely welcome." She said, as Rick handed over their cases then helped boost her up into the carriage.

"Thank you, Mrs. Simon, Mr. Simon. I am Edwin, and the Masterson Resort is proud to have you as our guests."

The driver bowed then hopped onto the drivers seat and drove them up a winding path to an elegant two-story hacienda. Rick let out a whistle at the length of the building.

"Edwin, this is one long house…how large is the resort."

"Approximately three hundred rooms in the main house, Mr. Simon, then another 50 in the McNeil wing. The Spanish Grandees entertained in high style, and Mr. McNeil strove to do the same." Edwin answered, pride in his voice. As he stopped in front of a two-leveled porch, the familiar sound of Jason Maxwill greeted them.

"Welcome, welcome, my dear Mrs. Simon, and Mr.Simon….allow me." The effusive gentleman came down the steps, then offered his hand to Laurie. Politely she allowed him to help her down, then Rick hopped off the running board after her, only to slip on the polished tile steps and start to fall.

"Rick!" Laurie grabbed at his arm, and he managed to catch himself, turning his left ankle in the process.

"Darling, are you all right?" she asked, seeing him wince.

"I'm fine, Laurie, just stepped wrong..the tile must be wet.." he replied, seeing a peculiar look on the businessman's face.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Simon….the flooring's so new, I'll have it cleaned." He blustered. Rick pretended to wave it off.

"No problem, Mr. Maxwill, just can't get over how large your place is…."

"Grand was the very least Mr. McNeil wanted for the Masterson resort…and I'm so glad you like it…Perhaps you and Mrs. Simon would like a little tour before dinner?"

"That would be lovely, Mr. Maxwill, but if Rick and I could see our rooms first?" Laurie asked sweetly, earning a "good work, darlin'" from Rick's thoughts.

"Of course, Mrs. will show you to your room…then she'll come back to check on your needs." Maxwill told them as he took Laurie's hand and kissed it.

A young woman in period costume curtseyed to them, then led them up a staircase to a long hall and landing that overlooked an old-fashioned courtyard.

"This is your room next to the balcony…everyone says it has the best view of the valley." Consuelo explained, unlocking the door and opening it wide.

Walking inside, Rick saw that the room was clean and neat, but not overly large. Just then a bellman brought their cases in and put them in the bedroom.

"Thank you both for your help," Rick told them, tipping the staff then accepted their thanks as they left the room. As the door closed after them, Rick let out a deep breath, then took Laurie in his arms.

"Are you all right, darling…I know you were in pain after you slipped." She asked, laying her head against his chest.

"I'm all right, but…this place doesn't feel all that luxurious….I mean look at this…" Rick indicated the cramped dressing area, and the small entry.

Just then Laurie remembered something Oscar had given her before they left.

"Well, they did want to be authentic, Rick…here, look at the view." She said, tugging

him towards the windows. He smiled, whispering, "You just want to get fresh with me…"

At that she laughed, then slipped a small pen-like object into his hand. "That too, love."

"Ahhh…courtesy of Dad, I take it…" he mouthed into her ear, then kissed her neck.

As he embraced her, Rick pointed the electronics detector toward the sitting room, and a small beeping indicated something was active near the sofa.

"You look at the view, I'll take care of it." Rick murmured, releasing her from his arms.

As he walked to the sofa, he spotted where the "bug" was..in the studded trim of the cushions. Plucking the offending device from the seat area, he carried it to the bathroom, then flushed it down the toilet. Going into the bedroom, he aimed the detector around the room, then found another one in the bedside lamp.

"Be right out, darlin'…" he yelled, then threw the second bug down the bathroom sink and washed his hands.

"There, that's more like it…" she cooed, meeting him in the bedroom. Laughing, they both sat on the bed, then Laurie looked around.

"Rick ….when I said authentic….there's no phone in here…."

"Well, we'll just have to improvise…" Rick smirked, turning on his watch. While he spoke with A.J., Laurie hung up their clothes for the morning, then laid out their evening things.

"Okay, hang loose, A.J…I'll check in with you after dinner." Rick finished, just as there was a knock on the door.

"One moment…" Laurie called, giving Rick time to turn off his transmitter, then went to the door and looked through the peephole.

Seeing Consuelo in the hall, she opened the door.

"Yes, Consuelo?"

"Senora, Mr. Maxwill asked if you and Senor Simon would give him the pleasure of dining with him at 7."

Laurie turned to Rick. "Darling?"

Glancing at the clock, he nodded, seeing they would have about 30 minutes to get ready, time enough for him to contact Rob.

"Thank Mr. Maxwill for us, dear, and let him know we would be happy to meet him downstairs at 7." Laurie said, smiling as the shy young woman thanked her, then went down the hall.

As she closed the door, Rick waited a moment, then turned on his watch and hit Rob's frequency.

"Rob, it's Rick…did you get in okay?"

Faintly he heard their friend answer, saying "No…I can barely hear you..but the guard refused my coming in….saying access to the grounds is by invite only…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Even The Walls Have Ears**

Rick frowned, then went to the balcony doors and let himself outside.

"I don't like this…..what is that bozo hiding? Did he stop Robbie from coming in?"

"No…Robbie made an excuse of leaving you a message, then he found himself a hiding place near the carriage house. If anyone spots him, he's got probable cause to be there because of the Adams stuff missing …" Rob explained.

"Well, we just got asked to dinner….so while we're with Maxwill..maybe Robbie can scout around near the outskirts? You might be able to enter the grounds back near the hills."

"Good idea, Rick…we'll signal you with a beep if we find anything….." the chief replied, then whispered, "Someone's coming…call you later."

Ending the transmission, Rick looked up to see his wife come into the sitting area, wearing a chic jade cocktail dress. Immediately he whistled.

"Hmm, you like?" she giggled, then squealed as he picked her up and kissed her.

"Does that answer your question?" he grinned.

"Yes, but now my handsome husband has to change too…." She said breathlessly, as he finally put her down.

In a few minutes Rick came out in his navy suit with a grey dress shirt, wearing the jade bolo tie she had given him before Christmas.

"Oh my…." She fluttered her lashes, then sashayed up to him to fix the tie.

"I'll have to be careful, there might be a senorita or two wanting to snatch up my cabrellero…."

"Well, this cabrellero is taken…" he snickered, kissing her lips. Picking up her purse, Rick took Laurie's arm and ushered her out of the room, just then noticing there was only one lock on the door.

"This is a crime waiting to happen.' He frowned, closing the door behind them.

"I know, Rick… let's just stay the night, then make an excuse and leave in the morning." She suggested as they went down the stairs.

"I like how you think, darlin'." He replied, escorting her through the lobby.

"There you are….Mr. Simon….Mrs. Simon…you are breathtaking.!"

Rick fought back a scowl as the ubiquitous Jason Maxwill came up to them, then grasped Laurie's hand and pulled it through his arm.

"Please, allow me to escort you, dear lady."

Rick "heard" Laurie's wave of dislike as he followed them into the ornate dining room. As the attorney led them to a spacious table, he tried not to laugh at her "if I wouldn't be making a scene, he'd be missing an arm."

"My warrior.." he "told " her, squeezing her hand as he sat next to her.

Just as Maxwill signaled a waiter to take their drink order, Leonard Townsend joined them, seemingly surprising their host.

"Just in time, I see, Jason. It's nice to see you again, Mr. Simon, Mrs. Simon." A casual smile flashed across his face as he sat across from them.

"Leonard." Maxwill nodded politely, then added to Rick, "I hope you found your room comfortable; that part of the resort is of historical value so we were limited in how large the rooms could be."

"Well, it is authentic…" he began, then Laurie jumped in. "I did notice there was no phones, but the view of the valley is spectacular….so unspoiled."

"I knew you would get it, Mrs. Simon…" Maxwill enthused. Townsend shook his head.

"I can't believe you put them in the old section, I've had the pleasure of hosting them at the Heritage and I know what these folks are used to."

"Well, we can't all have new suites constructed in a historic property." Maxwill shot back, then forced a smile as the waiter came over.

"What would you like to drink, my dear.."

Laurie asked for a glass of zinfandel, and Rick a beer, which the waiter promptly brought, along with a plate of appetizers.

As he nibbled at mini-tacos and tapas, Rick picked up an undercurrent of hostility between the two men, and was relieved when Maxwill was summoned for a call.

"Poor Jason…always on duty….but I am glad you and Mrs. Simon accepted our invitation….because I have a very important proposition for you." Townsend said, lifting his own glass of wine to them.

"Oh?" Rick surreptitiously turned his watch on under his shirt cuff, as the businessman eagerly leaned forward.

"Yes….I am prepared to purchase the map that your son inherited from McNeil, for whatever price he wishes. I intend on opening a museum in the new wing of the hacienda featuring historical relics of the area, and it would be the highlight of our exhibit to have that map."

Surprised by the boldness of the offer, Rick let Laurie answer as he took a sip from his beer.

"That is a very good idea, having a display honoring our heritage….but I don't believe Robbie is interested in selling something so important to our people. We will of course let him know of your …interest." Laurie explained sweetly, seeing the flare of disappointment on Townsend's face. "Important…that old ripped thing…." He sniffed.

"I'm so sorry, folks…" Maxwill slid back into his chair, beaming at them as a waiter instantly put a plate of mini-tacos in front of him. "I hope my partner here has been entertaining you."

"Well, …." Rick decided to make the younger man stew, then Townsend gave a mild laugh and downed his glass of wine.

"I was just enlightening our guests about the museum.."' he began, only for Maxwill to interrupt him.

"Oh, hold that thought..Mrs. Simon, have you decided what you would like?"

Seeing a smiling waiter at her elbow, Laurie ordered enchiladas, and Rick decided on steak. After dinner, Townsend ordered more wine for the table, then poured himself another drink as Laurie decided she'd rather have an ice tea and said so.

"Ice tea…come now, ma'am, wouldn't you like a nice Merlot?" he chided, and instantly Rick decided enough was enough.

"My wife happens to like ice tea, Mr. Townsend….and so do I. Is there a problem?" he said tersely.

"Of course not, Mr. Simon…" Maxwill broke in, but Townsend was already on a roll.

"Well, only if your tastes aren't sophisticated enough to appreciate a fine wine…hey!"

Laurie bit back a smile as it was obvious Maxwill had applied a little pressure with his foot to halt the insulting comments, but Rick wasn't so generous.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but I don't think we'll be staying the night, since our dining tastes are not to your liking…" he said, standing up, then pulling his wife's chair out. As Laurie picked up her purse, she added, "If being sophisticated means insulting your guests, then I'd hate to see what you consider "well-bred", Mr. Townsend."

Taking her arm, Rick walked them out of the dining room, only to hear Maxwill's breathless, "Wait…please."

Reluctantly the Simons turned around, and found a red-faced attorney on their heels.

"I'm so sorry….please forgive the stupidity of my business partner….please don't go….it's very foggy out and there's no lighting on the road to town yet. Please stay the night, I promise no more talk of business or rude behavior on Len's part."

Rick was about to growl that he'd rather take his chances on the fog, but Laurie put a hand on his arm.

"Darling, if it is as foggy as he says, I don't want to risk it…..we can stay the night and leave early in the morning…."

Glancing out the window of the lobby, Rick saw the heavy fog already moving in, and reluctantly agreed.

"All right, Maxwill, but keep that jerk away from us….".

"I will, thank you for staying Mr. Simon, Mrs. Simon….I'll say good night now." He blustered, then rushed back into the restaurant.

"What a moron…" Rick muttered, then saw Laurie smile at him.

"That's my Rick….thank you for defending my on, let's go upstairs and find out how authentic that bed it…."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll need lots of testing…" he smirked, taking her hand then leading her up the stairs.

Just as they reached their room, Rick heard a faint beeping, and hurried them inside, locking the door behind them, and drawing the shades. Hitting the receiver on his watch, Rick saw it was Rob.

"Hey, pal…..did you hear all that?"

A faint crackling noise was all the response he got, and Rick groaned.

"Great…now reception's out…."

"You could try mine, love…" Laurie handed him her watch, then got ready for bed as he tried to raise first Chief Rob, then Robbie.

"Any luck, darling.." she asked, coming out onto the balcony with a robe wrapped around her.

"No…this is weird…wait a minute…" Rick pulled Oscar's detector out of his pocket, then muttered a cuss word as it went off next to the bed.

"And here I wanted to listen to the game…" he grumped, causing Laurie to nearly break up.

"I'm sorry, Rick, you'll just have to get a better transistor radio….oh, there's my glass of water…." She replied loudly, grabbing a glass from near the wet bar, then filling it in the bathroom. Coming back out, she set the cup down hard enough to splash what looked like a switch on the bedside lamp.

Instantly a spark flared, and Rick grabbed a hand towel, then pulled the bug off the lamp and dropped it in the bathroom trash can.

Before saying a word, he swept the room again, then let out a deep breath. "Good work, sweetheart. Let me try to raise the guys again, so why don't you wait for me in bed?"

That earned him a pouty look from Laurie that changed as soon as he added mischievously, "and you can warm it up for me…partner…"

"That I can do…" she murmured enticingly, then kissed him before sauntering into the bedroom.

Chuckling, Rick couldn't help but remember the first time he saw his wife in action. Not knowing she had learned from Steve Austin how to defend herself, he was surprised when she came to rescue him when he was in danger during a case.

_Bright glare hit him in the face, and Rick had to fight to keep from blinking in its intensity. Half turned away from the door, he squinted and saw the figure of a women jerking away from the group silhouetted in the doorway, as she flung herself on her knees in front of him._

_To his amazement, he heard "Rick, darling, what have they done to you?" Realizing it was Laurie, he closed his eyes tight, hoping it was only a dream._

_Then he felt her wrapping her arms around him, and it registered that she slid something sharp up his sleeve._

_"Bless you", he thought, recognizing the little shiv she carried "just in case". He felt them pull her away, and peeking out of the corner of his eye, saw them drag her to the opposite wall and tie her to a support post._

_He heard steps close to his head, then the clipped voice of Madame Kahane, gloating._

_"Well, Ms. Scott, this has been most interesting. I hope you will enjoy the few minutes you will have with your fiancée, for soon he will be leaving you to be found by the coroner in the morning. As for you, I believe I will keep you for insurance just in case his brother causes any trouble, or maybe I'll let you disappear, too."_

_"Good bye for now. Come along, we have guests to take care of"._

_He heard the door close, then waiting a moment Just in case, he whispered_, "Laurie?"

_He heard "Rick? Thank God!, her hushed voice in reply. "Hang on, I'll be right there," he then started working the knife edge up and down, slicing through the ropes in a matter of minutes. Once his hands were free, he worked the circulation back into them and untied his ankles._

_Pins and needles attacked his arms and legs, but he forced himself to crawl along the floor., When he reached the opposite wall, Rick felt his way along it until he found Laurie. "I knew we'd find you, are you alright?", she whispered._

_"Just sore, where's A.J., they didn't get him, did they?" He put his arms around her to support her while he untied her wrists, then her legs. "No, he's just outside"._

_"Rest a moment, sweetheart, then we'll find a way out of here." He felt her nod against his shoulder, then she said "A.J., Rick's alright, he's right here."_

_He realized that she was talking to his brother on some kind of transmitter, then he saw her pull out an earpiece and hand it to him. Putting it up to his own ear, he heard A.J.'s voice, "Rick, where are you guys? Have Laurie shine her flashlight at a window or something." "There's a window up there", he said, pointing at the wall._

_Laurie found her flashlight on the ground and trying it, found it still worked. She flashed it at the spot Rick pointed to, and he heard his brother say, "I see it, hang on, I'll try to open it"._

_While Laurie listened for noise outside the door, Rick found a chair to stand on and tried to open the window from the inside. Using Laurie's shiv, he managed to pry the rusted latch loose and open the window. Suddenly, Laurie whispered, "I hear voices coming, I'll jam the door, Rick, you hoist yourself up."._

_Rick strode over to the door where Laurie was fiddling with the lock, picked her up, saying "ladies first". and pushed her up and through the window. Just then he heard the door being opened, and pulled himself through the opening. A. J and Laurie helped him up, and peering back in the room the threesome saw Madame Kahane yelling, "How did they get out of here?"_

Just then a beeping noise interrupted his thoughts, and he went outside to the balcony, this time making contact with Robbie on the transmitter. "Where are you, son?"

"I'm near the entrance to the Hacienda, Pop….Rob should be here in a little bit. He says that jerk Townsend came in loud and clear and is just asking for it for insulting Mom.."

That got a grin out of Rick. "Tell him he'll have to stand in line, Maxwill's not too popular with your mother either…"

"Neither of them is the smartest crook, Pop….Rob says Uncle Oscar called him, both Maxwill and Townsend have been cooking McNeil's books as partners and investors for years, only no one caught it before. He says Melvin Lockwood reported some irregularities with the company's assets that just showed up this week, so I'm thinking these two are preparing to blow town before it all goes south." Robbie explained quietly.

"That's good, Robbie, only I think Townsend wants some money to take with him…..so keep an eye out on …"

"RICK!"

Hearing Laurie scream his name, he dashed back into the sitting area and found all the lights out, then reaching the bedroom he saw it was empty, the covers thrown every which way. Instantly he felt stark fear from her, and he threw open every door and cupboard, then happened to glance at the wall next to the bed, where a thin black line was partially concealed by curtains.

"Laurie!" He called out, then went around the bed and saw that the line was really the edge of a doorway. Striding forward, Rick pulled at the edge of the doorway, then jumped back as a grinding noise sounded. A large gap appeared in the wall, and immediately Rick signaled to his friends as he went to his overnight case, and pulled out a flashlight.

"Rob, I need you and Robbie to get in here…..Laurie's gone….someone took her from our room!"

"Rick..it's A.J….I'm just in front of the hotel…I'm coming in!" came a welcome reply,

then loud men's voices sounded outside in the hall.

Angrily Rick flung open the door to find a security guard arguing with Robbie.

"Don't just stand there, moron! My wife's been kidnapped…show the sheriff where the phones are so he can call for back up" he yelled. The guard stopped in mid-protest, then led an furious Robbie back down the stairs.

Going back inside the room, Rick hurried to the secret opening, then shining his light inside, saw a flight of stairs leading down. Propping open the wall with a chair, he went down the stairs then saw they led to an open door. Looking outside, he saw one of Laurie's slippers on the ground, and he ran and grabbed it up. Just then he heard his name yelled.

"Rick! Where are you?"

Racing back up the stairs, he went back into the hotel room, then heard A.J. calling him again.

"A.J., she's not here….." Rick frantically shouted back, running into the hall, and saw his brother coming up from the lobby. Suddenly there were shots from outside, and the two men raced to the second floor landing. Below Robbie and Chief Rob were pinned down behind the horse-drawn carriage, bullets ricocheting around them.

"Shooter, Rob… Robbie…down now!" he yelled then rushed from the balcony at the sound of his wife screaming "Rick!".

Running downstairs and out of the hotel, he saw three horses riding up the road towards the hills, then saw Robbie picking himself off the ground. A.J. joined him, breathing heavily as he came to help his nephew up. "I can't find her, Rick….."

"Someone took Mom…..I heard her cry out, then when I came around the corner, I saw her being dragged onto a horse." The young sheriff shakily told them. "I got off a shot, then two other men rode out from behind the saloon….Rob and I were pinned down, then you warned us and he pushed me down….wait a minute" Robbie looked around, then yelled, "Rob? Where are you?"

"I'm back here…." Hearing their friend's weak voice, Rick left his son and ran past the carriage to find the tribal chief on the ground, blood oozing from his left shoulder. Pulling out a handkerchief, Rick made a compress and tried to stop the bleeding.

"A.J….call Doc..and Rudy…we need Rob looked at.." he started, only for Rob to grab his arm as the younger Simon raced inside..

"Rick…go after them….they'll kill Light….one of them's Townsend ….he'll do anything for that treasure!"

Filled with guilt, Rick choked out, "It's my fault…I should have questioned why Maxwill wanted us to stay…."

"No, pal….he had me fooled until I heard Townsend say "that old ripped thing?" A.J. came back with Rick's gun and holster as Rob continued, "I was just coming up the drive when I heard the horses, then saw Townsend dragging Light."

At once Rick got it. "That's it…how would he know the map was ripped, unless he was present when McNeil put it in the leather case?"

Rob's face darkened. "That explains what the coroner found, we all thought Darius McNeil died naturally, but he was probably murdered!"

"Well, he's not going to get away with it, or taking on, A.J….Robbie, call your Uncle Oscar and get Rob to the clinic, then come after us with your men…." Rick began, only for his brother to stare at him.

"You know where Townsend's taken her?"

"Better then that…" Rick pulled a wrinkled, cracked old document from his nightshirt pocket. "I have the real map…Robbie and I put a copy in the leather case..and I have a cop of the map instructions too…"

Just then an ancient jeep rolled up next to them, with Ian at the wheel and his grandfather Chief Pete riding shotgun. "Robin just called me…she said Mom's in trouble!" the younger man said anxiously.

Rapidly filling them in, Rick was relieved when the elder offered to follow them in his jeep as far as the trail would let him.

Ian pulled a rucksack from the rear seat then ran to the hotel corral, where he emerged a few moments later with his horse Shadow, and two young horses Rick and Laurie had trained, Fury and Hopalong.

"I'll ride with you and A.J., Dad….Grandfather used to take me hunting around these hills…"

"Thanks, son…you can help me interpret this map…" Rick sought to calm the fury inside him…

As he and the others mounted their horses, Chief Pete followed them in his jeep. Praying that Laurie had managed to turn on her pendant watch, Rick sent out a wave of reassurance to her, then felt a faint "cry" from her in his thoughts. A.J. saw the concentration on his face and asked "Can you reach her?"

"She's… she's afraid, A.J….and cold…she's only in her nightgown….." he said tersely, the guilt at not protecting her eating at him.

"Rick, you're not responsible…none of us knew Townsend would do this….so don't…" A.J. told him. Seeing the determination in his brother's eyes, Rick reached out and clasped his shoulder.

"Thanks, little brother…now let's find my girl."


	9. Chapter 9

**Never Let Me Go**

Leaving the milling hotel guests and staff behind, Rick glanced at the crumbling parchment, then at the separate piece of paper that explained the map.

"We go up past Horseshoe Falls, then follow the trail past the old munitions bunkers.." Rick told A..J. and Ian. For almost an hour the men rode along the base of the mountain, then the trail narrowed and Chief Pete set up surveillance in case Townsend or Maxwill came back down.

"Dad, if this map is correct, we ride up Switchback Trail, then through the woods until we reach Crestline Springs….I don't see these two being stupid enough to go through the heart of the woods in the dark, though……" Ian said quietly. Rick nodded.

"Good thinking, Ian….and if Townsend somehow is using the map, we at least can bet he's confused about which part of the trail to use."

Carefully riding along in the near-darkness, Rick saw a flash of light, then "heard" his wife's "voice" .

"Rick…hurry, I'm so cold….they're going after Robbie…save our son!"

Instantly he responded "Sweetheart, hold on…..I'm coming for you….just do as they say..I'll be right there."

Just then Ian pointed in the direction of the light. "Someone just lit a campfire…." At the same time Rick's transmitter beeped, and he saw it was Robbie's frequency.

"Robbie, where are you? We may have spotted them."

"About 1 mile east of you, Pop…..going along Scott Creek, it ends in Crestline Springs, so I'm parallel to you. Wait a minute…."

For a moment there was silence, then the young sheriff came back on.

"Pop, I see a light….they've started a fire…Andy and I can come in and distract Townsend and Maxwill while you get Mom.."

"Right, son. Then we'll give a signal and you and Andy can take them down……" Rick felt a surge of hope, then "told" Laurie, "We're almost there, darlin'…"

"I love you…." came back to him from her, so clear and strong it made him take a deep breath. "I love you more, my brave girl." He called back to her.

Just then Ian signaled that he would go above the kidnapper's camp, then wait until Rick told them Laurie was safely away.

"A.J., wait a minute, then cover me…." Rick said, sliding off Fury then tying him to a tree branch. "Be careful, Rick.." his brother replied, as Rick leaned over and patted his shoulder. "You too."

Silently Rick made his way under the cover of the trees until he spotted the rock-strewn clearing, where two men sat in the glow of a fire. For a moment Rick feared the worst until he saw another shadow walking away from the clearing. Carefully he followed it until it straightened and became Leonard Townsend. Rick swallowed his anger, and followed the younger man until he stopped in front of a smaller fire. Behind the flames glow, Rick saw Laurie, her wrists bound in front of her and a scarf around her mouth. She was shrinking back from something…and then he felt her terror.

"Snake! Rick…hurry! They left a snake to make sure I don't move….but it's coming for me….!"

"Well, Mrs. Simon….I hope you've thought over my proposition ….because if your son doesn't agree to turn over the directions that go with this map…" he pulled out a paper from inside his jacket.

"I'll kill you, then your son."

Furious, Rick was ready to rush Townsend, only to hold back as the man grabbed up the snake by its tail, then put it up on some rocks just a few feet from Laurie.

"Meantime I'll send a note to your husband and son…and tell them about your friend here.."

As the businessman turned and left the small clearing, Rick fought back his anger and "called" to her.

"Don't move, Laurie."

Waiting until Townsend was out of sight, Rick silently made his way towards his wife, only to see the snake rise up, as if to strike.

"Rick!" Her "cry" in his thoughts spurred him on to rush forward and grabbing up a stick, he crushed the snake with one blow.

Hearing noise from the direction of Maxwill and Townsend, Rick scooped up Laurie in his arms, stopping only to tear the gag off her mouth, then turned and hurried back through the trees.

Putting some distance between them and the kidnappers, Rick stopped and turned on his watch.

"I've got Laurie….take 'em down." he growled angrily, feeling his wife shaking with cold. Gently untying her wrists, Rick pulled his jacket around her as he tried to keep her warm. Starting for the outskirts of the woods, he kept listening for any sounds of resistance from the kidnappers. Just as he spotted the trail, several gunshots sounded, then A.J.'s voice came over his transmitter.

"Maxwill ran for it, Rick. Get Laurie to Chief Pete…hurry…."

"Got it….." Rick answered, then heard Laurie saying his name through chattering teeth.

"Rick, Rick….…he's after Robbie…and the map key….we have to stop him."

"Don't worry, sweetheart….I'll get him." Rick told her reassuredly, carrying her toward the tree where he left Fury.

"Darlin, can you hold on to Fury's neck a moment?" he asked, boosting her on to the restless animal.

"Yes, love….good boy, good boy…" she whispered, managing to calm the young horse. Immediately Fury quietly settled down, and Rick climbed on to him, putting his arms around Laurie.

"Let's go, boy. Hold on, Laurie." Instantly she snuggled against him and Fury took off.

Within a few minutes they reached the trail, where Rick spotted the lights of Chief Pete's jeep. Just as he turned onto the dirt road, running footsteps alerted him to the escaping Jason Maxwill.

"Chief….take her down the trail to Rudy….I have to get this bastard!" he blurted, riding up to the elder. Climbing off the horse, he gently placed Laurie in the passenger seat, as Chief Pete wrapped her in a blanket. At once she reached out a trembling hand to him.

"Be careful, darling…I love you…."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'll be back." He murmured, dropping a kiss on her hand, then turned and got back onto Fury. As the jeep disappeared, he headed back toward the woods, then sighted something moving in the bright moonlight.

"A.J…..I think I've got Maxwill in sight….he's heading in the direction of the old bunkers….."

"We're coming, Rick…be careful!" A.J. replied. Suddenly a limping figure appeared on the trail about a half mile away, and Rick dug his heels into Fury, urging him into a gallop. Flying up the road, Rick pulled his gun from its holster, then yelled "Maxwill! Stop or I'll shoot!"

Seemingly catching the younger man by surprise, Maxwill whirled around, then tripped and fell. Rick galloped up to him, then cocked his weapon and pointed it at the kidnapper.

"Move one inch, and you're dead…."

"Don't shoot….I didn't do anything to Mrs. Simon…I ….she's…" he babbled.

"Shut it, Maxwill!" Rick yelled angrily, then saw something move off the trail.

"No, you drop your weapon, Simon!"

Startled, Rick froze as another figure came out of the shadows onto the road.

"Lockwood! About time you showed up!" Maxwill whined, getting to his feet.

"I'd almost decided to let you fail….but I want more then my attorney's fees on this….." the old man said, all signs of the genteel lawyer gone. Melvin Lockwood focused on Rick again, demanding, "I said, drop your weapon, Mr. Simon, or you're dead."

"I don't think so…" Rick cocked the hammer of his gun, still pointed at Maxwill. "Even if you shoot me, he's dead to rights."

"No loss.." Lockwood said casually, then bright lights flashed on all around them. A shot rang out, and his gun went flying.

"What the….." Rick grinned as one by one, A.J., Robbie, Andy and Ian surrounded them, all guns pointed at Lockwood and Maxwill.

"Good work, guys." He said, as the two attorneys surrendered.

"Thanks, Pop….but Mom…is she all right?" Robbie asked, worried.

"I think so, son….Chief Pete took her down the hill to Rudy.." Rick answered, anxious now that the would-be killers were in custody.

"Rick, you and Robbie and Ian go to Laurie, Andy and I can take these guys in…" A.J. volunteered, earning a high-five from his brother.

"Thanks, A.J., let's go." Rick took off, and quickly Robbie and Ian galloped after him. Andy shook his head.

"He'd have made a heck of a sheriff, Mr. Simon…..I wouldn't have been able to focus on catching these jerks…"

The younger Simon just grinned. "He promised Laurie he'd catch those two before they harmed Robbie. And he always keeps his word."

As the two men took the cowed attorneys down the road, Rick arrived at the foot of Switchback Trail, then rode toward the Masterson resort. Minutes later he came upon Chief Pete, who was waiting for him at the entrance.

"Chief….where's Laurie? Did Rudy take her to the Emergency Room? How's Rob?" he asked quickly. The older man smiled.

"Calm yourself, Rick….Laurie is going to be all right, Rudy took her to the clinic at the Center. Rob is there too….he has to have surgery but he is doing well."

Just then Robbie and Ian rode up, and Rick filled them in.

"Go ahead to the hospital, Dad…Robbie. I'll wait for the others, and take Fury and Hopalong over to the stables." Ian offered.

"Thanks, son." Rick accepted gratefully, then Chief Pete said, "I'll drive you and Robbie over there."

When they arrived at the clinic, Oscar was waiting for them with Robin and Cecilia in the lobby.

"There you are, Rick….Laurie's in with Doc and Rudy now…." he began, then saw Rick's anxious expression relax. Cecilia hugged him, saying, "I'm proud of you, son….Laurie told us how you saved her from a snake….made sure she was all right before you went after those animals."

"She was so frightened, Mom…but she held on for me….I was scared I wouldn't be in time.." Rick told them, as Robin put an arm around him.

"I knew you'd find Mom….but…Pop….I saw her being dragged away again….I was in the kitchen and suddenly I saw it happening…that's so weird."

"I'm sorry, honey….but I'm glad you knew to call Ian…" Rick took a deep breath as he saw Doc approaching.

"Doc…how is Laurie?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"She's doing okay, Rick…thanks to you getting her warmed up…she was in real danger of hypothermia out there….but between you and Pete, she's up to 96 degrees in body temp right now. Light's also got a sprained left shoulder and a lot of scrapes and bruises on her legs and feet…I think a week of rest will take care of most of the soreness."

Rick felt a weight lift off of his chest. "Can I see her now?" he asked, and their friend laughed.

"As if I could stop either of you…just go down the hall to number 7. Robbie, Rob wanted to talk to you for a moment. Oscar, the three of you can go in too, then take turns the next couple of hours."

"Thanks, Doc…." Rick waited long enough to shake his hand, then barreled down the hallway. Reaching Laurie's room, he paused in the doorway, seeing her on a hospital bed, her eyes closed. Her left arm was in a sling, and her right cheek was swollen.

"Mi corazon…" he "called", and immediately her eyes opened.

"Rick…darling…" she murmured, then started to cry as he came to her side, pulling her into his arms.

"It's all right….let it out my brave girl….." he soothed, as she wept into his shirt.

"I thought they were going to kill Robbie…that horrible Townsend….he hurt my shoulder…dragging me onto the horse in my nightie.. I was freezing." She managed between sobs.

"I know, darlin'….I know…." Rick comforted her. Laurie cuddled into his embrace as he took off his boots then climbed into her bed. "I'm sorry….I shouldn't have left your side…" he started, only for her stop crying and put her fingers over his lips.

"You did nothing wrong, love…we had no warning. If you had been there, Townsend would have hurt you…I wouldn't have been able to bear that." Tears filled his eyes and he took a deep breath. "Sweetheart…how did they know I wasn't in the room with you?"

"Oh, darling..it wasn't your fault." She put her wet face next to his. "Don't even think that… It happened so fast, Townsend came out from behind the curtains and he and someone else grabbed me. I didn't even have time to do anything more then call for you. Then Maxwill shoved a gun in my side and pulled me down the stairs. Townsend told the other man with him that "Simon was out on the balcony." I think they were watching us with a camera, 'cause they knew Robbie and Rob were there.. When they got me downstairs, they pushed me onto a horse then Townsend tried to shoot Rob and Robbie. I hit his arm, and that's when he hit me." Laurie added, as Rick carefully touched her cheek.

"Is this where he hurt my girl?"

Laurie nodded, then managed a smile as he gently kissed her cheek, then worked his way around every bruise on her face and arms.

"Hmm…much better, love ….." Laurie sighed as his lips landed on her neck. Just then a throat cleared, and they looked up to see Oscar, Cecilia and Robin in the doorway.

"Uh, hi Dad." Rick said, grinning as Laurie blushed, then held out her good arm to embrace the visitors.

"You look much better, honey…how do you feel?" Oscar asked, as Robin settled next to her father, an arm around Laurie.

"Better now that I'm warm…that was one of the worst things…I was so cold it hurt." She explained, then asked, "Do you know anything about Rob? Rudy said he had to be operated on?"

"He's going to be all right, baby…he had a bullet lodged in his shoulder, but they got it all. He's going to need some help at the Center, and I already told him I'd be available." Oscar told them. Cecilia looked at him, beaming.

"That's wonderful, Oscar…you're so good at organizing things….I'm sure Rob and you will work well together."

Now it was Oscar who turned red, as Rick chuckled, "Dad…you still know the way to Mom's heart."

"Yes he does, Richard." Cecilia raised her eyebrow at her son, then leaned over and kissed Oscar's cheek. Laurie and Robin giggled as the older man reciprocated.

"All right, you two, get a room." Rudy appeared in the hospital room, then shooed Oscar and Cecilia out. "Go on, you can take turns with Rick and Robin until bedtime."

A yawn escaped Laurie at that, prompting Rudy to add, "Speaking of bedtime, rest time for you, Missy. You too, Rick…I don't want you trying to drive on no sleep."

"I do believe someone is enjoying being bossy." Rick teased, unable to stop his own yawns.

"Yes, he looks way too pleased." Oscar added, then laughed as Rudy pretended to be offended.

"Bossy….you haven't seen bossy yet! Out! And you.." he rounded on the younger Simon, then kissed her cheek.

"You get to have a cup of coffee with your favorite uncle, so I can hear about your second vision…"

"That kind of bossy I like." Robin smiled, then let him help her off her mother's bed.

"Go on, we'll just take a nap." Rick waved Robin off, then let out a sigh as the door closed.

"Now, where were we, darlin'…."

"Nearly asleep, my love…." Laurie grinned, then pillowed her head on Rick's chest. He chuckled, then watched her close her eyes.

He remained sitting upright for a few minutes, until he heard her whisper, "Rick?"

"Are you in pain, Laurie?" he asked, seeing her eyes open.

"No, but I can't sleep without you…please lay down with me."

He slid down next to her, as she snuggled closer to him, careful not to dislodge her i.v. line.

"Now, no one can take me from you, Rick…I'm safe." She told him softly, putting her head against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, my princess." He whispered, his guilt and worry easing. A moment later, the door opened, and a worried Robbie was relieved to see his parents asleep.

"Are they okay, son?" A.J. peered over his tall nephew's shoulder.

"Now they are…." He smiled. "And wait until they hear our news."


	10. Chapter 10

**Silver Linings**

"You're kidding!"

Rick looked at his wife, who was grinning from ear to ear. She turned and looked at Chief Rob, who was open-mouthed with surprise. In front of them was a beaming Robbie and Ramona, who had surprised their parents by bringing breakfast to the ranch.

After an overnight stay in the hospital, Rick had brought Laurie home to a house full of family and friends. Once ensconced in her own bed, his wife had healed much more rapidly. With a much longer recovery ahead for him, Rob had reluctantly accepted Doc's demand that he not stay alone, so he moved into the Simon's guest room. Rudy and Linda took turns checking on the recovering Chief, but Rick detected that something else was bothering their long-time friend. Seeing his face, Rick was grateful Robbie and Ramona were including him in the news.

"Nope, these three…" Robbie indicated Andy, Lala and Davey, who were smiling in anticipation, "kept saying Ramona didn't have the flu, that she must be having a baby."

"Well I ….Ramona, are you okay?" Rick asked, remembering the difficulties she had with Lala and Davey.

"Yes, I checked with Rudy and he says we're fine, and that we're going to have …oh Mom, " now Ramona choked up, and Laurie embraced her tightly. "We're going to have a Christmas baby."

"Well, as long as you're all right…" Rick's head was spinning, but he saw the happiness of his son, and put an arm around him. "Congratulations, son….honey. You let us know if there's anything you need."

"Thanks, Pop….Mom…" Now Robbie was teary, only to break up as Davey blurted, "We need you, Grandpa, to help Dad practice breathing…."

"Well, Davey, I'll be happy to help him, but meantime….don't we have a birthday to celebrate?" Rick teased, wiping his eyes surreptiously.

As his brother and sister burst into "Happy Birthday To You!", Davey was ecstatic to see his Aunt Robin carry in a candle-lit cake, followed by Ian, Cecilia, Rudy, Oscar, and all his cousins. Everyone singing first to Davey, then to Katey, almost drowned out the sound of a ringing phone.

"I'll get it." Laurie said, then vanished into the kitchen. When she emerged a few moments later, she had a sad look on her face.

"What is it, Mom?" Robbie asked, when Davey and Katie began serving cake to everyone.

"That was Ron..he's sorry that they're late, but he got a call that the judge is holding Melvin Lockwood, Jason Maxwill and Leonard Townsend over for trial. It won't be for a couple of months, but this way we have some warning about reporters calling and such." Rick held out his hand, and Laurie managed a smile as she went to his side.

"It's okay, I was just thinking about that poor old man….the trouble his legacy made for you, honey."

"Well, I got a note that they're having a short service for Mr. McNeil at his graveside tomorrow afternoon , Mom, do you want to go?" Robbie asked.

"Oh, that would be nice, Robbie…just call me with the time." Laurie replied, then smiled as Rick added, "I'll meet you guys there, I have an appointment with A.J. to look over some stuff. Maybe Dad should know about it."

"Did I hear my name?" Oscar grinned as Rick said, "Yeah, you're going to give the birthday toast to the munchkins this year."

"Really?" Oscar looked at Robbie, who nodded, then took a deep breath, clearly touched.

"Thank you, son…I'd love to. Where are the birthday twins?"

"I'm here, Uncle Oscar!" Katie stood up importantly, empty cake plate in hand. Next to her Davie bounced up, his ice cream forgotten.

"Me too, Uncle Oscar…what's up?"

"You are, time for me to crown the Birthday King and Queen." Oscar announced, then he led the two beaming kids to the middle of the room. Laurie produced two plastic crowns, and Robin aimed her camera as Andy whistled for attention.

"In honor of Davie and Katie's eighth birthday, I hereby proclaim that they are King and Queen for the day…" the older man proclaimed. Placing a crown on each child's head, Oscar added, "I want to offer a toast for you two, as…."

He paused, wiping a tear from his eye, then sat down in Rick's easy chair. At once Katie and Davie took a place at his side, and he continued, "As you each have brought such joy to my life, and to all of us. I hope you stay the best of friends, as well as cousins, and that this next year will be one of fun and learning. To King Davie and Queen Katie…."

Everyone raised their glasses of punch as the two children hugged Oscar. Laurie borrowed Rick's handkerchief and blew her nose, prompting laughter from her husband and children.

"Only you, darlin'…" Rick teased, putting his arm around her.

"I can't help it….that was so sweet….thank you, love, for thinking of Dad.." she told him, giving him a kiss.

As the day went on, Rick was glad for the merriment, for a glance at Rob showed the man was bothered about something. He resolved to speak to him as soon as the party broke up.

His chance came just as A.J. and Linda and their children arrived for a second round of present opening and cake eating. Rob had disappeared out the back door after Linda checked his arm and re-bandaged his bullet wound, so Rick waited until Cecilia was dishing out another round of ice cream.

As he headed through the kitchen, Laurie's voice sounded behind him. "Rick?"

Turning, he saw her holding a pitcher of soft drink, smiling at him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Laurie…"

"Take your time, darling, something's bothering Rob…and I think it has to do with that map…" she told him, putting a hand on his arm. Rick took the pitcher from her, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Have I told you today I love you." He whispered, kissing her. She released his lips only to say, "Every time you look at me….every time I breathe.. I love you more."

"Well, hold that thought…" he kissed her once more, then handed her the container. "Save me a glass, angel."

"I will…and something more." She cooed, then winked and left the kitchen. Rick took a deep breath, then spotted Rob sitting in the patio, playing with Jack.

Going out the back door, he intentionally let the screen door slam behind him, catching Rob's attention. The little dog barked at Rick, then got up on the bench next to Rob and sat, wagging.

"Hey, pal..you feel okay?" he asked nonchalantly. The tribal chief gazed at him, then gave a rueful smile.

"Not really…this arm of mine is making me so dependant on everyone…I'm not used to it." Rick sat down next to him, and immediately Jack jumped into his lap.

"I know what you mean…'cept I'm finally old enough to realize I do need a hand every now and then." Rick told him. "And I'm smart enough to see that something's been eating at you for a while…want to talk about it?"

Rob sat quietly for a moment, then slowly began to speak.

"It's my fault Robbie was put in danger….I was so eager to see what that map would reveal, I approached Darius McNeil and asked if he would donate Chief Redfern's map to the Center museum. I was positive I could figure it out myself, but when he refused, I had no idea he'd will it to Robbie."

It was Rick's turn to mull over the tribal chief's admission; it wasn't the first time Rob had withheld information about something. In the aftermath of his son and daughter-in-law being suspected of killing her mother, Rob had revealed he was involved.

"_I saw you leave Robbie's house, Light.. I knew something had happened, but if I had thought to make sure you were all right….." Rob started, then caught himself as Laurie spoke up. "The only thing you did wrong, Rob, was to not tell us about Angelina being blackmailed before. I still can't figure out how Martinez stayed alive after that cave exploded, and where he hid all these years."_

"_I only suspected it, Light. He must have had friends who helped him get medical attention and some means of survival all these years. When I came to the front door, I could hear she was threatening someone, then I saw a dark figure going out the back window." Rob explained. "I opened the door, and found Angelina laying on the carpet near the sofa. I checked her pulse, and when I found she was dead, I backed out and went to call Ron. The next morning, I saw Ramona had already gone into their house and when she came out, she was crying . I was about to get her attention when Robbie drove up and I figured I should keep quiet until Ron started his investigation."_

But he couldn't forget the fact that he'd saved Robbie's life by pushing him out of the way. And what Rob had done..it wasn't to enrich himself…

"Well, Rob…I can't say I'm happy you wanted to risk everything to find Chief Redfern's treasure, but the fact you've stepped up, saved Robbie and helped identify McNeil's murderer…." Rick turned and looked Rob in the eye, then extended his hand.

"I trust you, Rob….just remember that your responsibility is beyond tribal legacies, but to the living as well."

His friend looked at his offered hand, then met his gaze.

"Now I know why Robbie still looks at me as his friend….rather then his father. You've always thought about him and Robin first…everything else second." He replied sadly. "Maybe if I just remembered that…"

"You did…last week you thought of Robbie first…then yourself. Don't ever doubt your love for our children." Rick insisted. "Remember how you felt when you found out?"

"_Rob…what else did you find in the Chief's journal?"_

_Startled, Rob nearly spat up his drink. "Damn, Rick….how did you know?"_

_"I looked at that page several times, and when I saw the words Laurie's cousin Star said…it made sense. Star was your childhood sweetheart, wasn't she?" Rob nodded dumbly as Rick added, "Chief Joseph once said you were there when the kids needed a father figure. Robbie and Robin…they're your children, aren't they?"_

_For a long moment Rob stared at him, then a muffled gasp got both of their attention._

_Turning, Rick saw his wife standing at the door, but instead of shock or dismay on her face, he saw a look of…astonishment._

"_Sweetheart?" he held out his hand, and Laurie came into the room, then hugged both men._

"_I'm sorry, I wasn't eavesdropping…I just wanted to find out if you wanted fruit with your cake. But…Rob…how did you find out?" Laurie asked, seeing the confused expression on his face._

"_Chief Joseph left a second envelope for me in the binding of his last journal. It had Robbie and Robin's birth certificates, and my name was listed as the father. I never knew…believe me, if I had…."_

"_If you had, both of them would have known a terrific father, but you were so young, you might not have been ready to be a parent. You have always been there for your children, our children." Laurie replied_.

"Our children..thank you, Rick." Rob suddenly smiled, then hugged his friend. "Thank you, and Light…."

"Did I hear my name?" Laurie stood in the entry to the patio, and Jack promptly leaped from Rick's lap to run to her, jumping up and down to get her attention.

"Jacky….what's up? Didn't Daddy and Rob pay any attention to you …"

"Not enough, at least for him." Rick smirked, then Rob explained, "I just wanted to say thank you for including me in Davie and Katie's party."

"Oh you're welcome, but Rob…you are family..don't you know that…." Laurie picked Jack up, then sat on the other side of Rob.

"If it weren't for you….I wouldn't have Robbie or Robin, or our family for that matter. Remember, you were the one who helped me settle in with them, then you helped me learn to rope and ride Lightening." she reminded him. Rob grinned at the memory.

"That's right, you should have seen the first time she threw a rope, Rick….nearly took off my head."

Rick started to chuckle, his merriment even greater when Laurie pretended to protest, "I totally missed you, you bad boy…don't laugh, darling, it just encourages him."

"Oh…I just remember what happened my first time at roping…." Rick wrapped an arm around her. Her pout faded as she nodded.

"I do….you saved me from that horrible kidnapper, then clotheslined him.."

"That's right…missed the guy but got lucky and caught an antenna, then bam!" Rob laughed.

_Suddenly, he heard the sheriff yell, "Rick!" Turning, he saw Rob toss a rope at him, shouting, "Get him"._

_Catching it, Rick turned back to see Kingston running toward the outskirts of town. He took off after him, making a loop as he ran. When he got close enough, he swung the lasso over his head, then threw it toward the fugitive._

_At first he thought he had thrown it too far, as instead of catching Kingston, it caught a car antenna. Fortunately, Kingston ran into it and was clotheslined, ending up on his back, out cold._

_Rick heard cheering as he ran up to the crook, turning to see a crowd of people led by the sheriff, running behind him. Dragging the unconscious man up by his shirt collar, Rick handed him off to Rob, who slapped him on the back as he bent over to catch his breath._

_"Talk about luck, Rick, haven't seen anybody pull that off before; like something out of the movies!"_

_Rick grinned, then yelped with surprise as some of the townspeople hoisted him on their shoulders and carried him back down the street._

Rick enjoyed seeing the change in their friend's attitude, but something kept nagging at him, and he resolved to talk to Robbie about the map.

"There you are, Rick, Laurie…Ron and Abby and Joey are here.." Cecilia came out on the back steps, then smiled at Rob.

"Rob, we have one piece of cake left, Davey and Katie wanted you to eat with them."

"Looks like I have an appointment, guys…Rick.." Rob got up, then put his hand on the older Simon's shoulder.

"Thanks…just…thanks."

"Any time." Rick returned, grinning. "'Sides, you get the privilege of dealing with those two when the sugar rush hits."

"I'll live." Rob smirked, then went into the house. Laurie smiled at her husband.

"Thank you for taking care of him, love…I think he'll be okay now."

"I aim to please, my princess." He whispered, sneaking a kiss. Just then a familiar voice spoke up.

"Yeesh, you guys, you have to come out here to neck?"

Laurie giggled as Rick stood up and greeted Ron Johnson and his wife. "Well, you only have one interruption…we have several!"

"Don't mind him, buddy….he's just grumpy that he missed the party." Abby snickered, hugging first Laurie then Rick.

"Well, we can't have a grumpy Ron…" Laurie teased, dropping a kiss on Ron's cheek. "Come on in, we still have some Neapolitan ice cream and I saved you a couple of pieces of cake."

"That's more like it…" Ron brightened, then as the two wives went ahead of them into the house, lowered his voice.

"Something not right about Maxwill and Townsend's statements, pal.. They both have alibi's as to when McNeil died….Townsend swears the only reason he knew what the map looked like is that Melvin Lockwood told him it was in bad condition."

Rick was puzzled, but waited until they were seated in his office finishing a couple of beers.

"That means the old guy died of natural causes, right?"

Ron shook his head. "We don't know…he was embalmed before an autopsy could be done. But we did request his body be exhumed so we could at least look at it, and at the time Lockwood refused."

"Well, there's supposed to be a short service for McNeil tomorrow at the cemetery…let me find out what time and Robbie and Laurie and I will meet you there." Rick offered.

"Sure….that's a good idea…" Ron finished his drink just as Abby stuck her head in the door.

"Beer with cake? Ugh."

Rick shook his head. "Don't knock it until you try it, hon…say, can you guys stay for dinner?"

Ron grinned. "Sure, if you let me help."

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse." Rick joked, leading the way to the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Out Of The Past**

After a satisfying meal of fish and steak tacos, enlivened by Jack's antics and Ron's insistence that he could teach the little dog new tricks, everyone came back into the living room for coffee and more cake.

"Okay, I really want your recipe for that avocado dip…best guacamole I've ever had." Abby said, giving Robin a pleading look. Rick just laughed.

"You and everyone else who's had it…"

"Well, Aunt Abby isn't just anyone, sure you can have it." Robin smiled. Rick groaned.

"Honey, you give all your recipes away….how can I bribe, uh, get people to help with dinner if you share all your secret goodies?"

"Pop, you are so bad…" his daughter giggled. "I don't mind, besides, Chief Joseph taught me how to make guacamole mild enough for me and Robbie to eat."

"That's right…it is.." Abby said thoughtfully. Suddenly she sat up straight.

"Okay, buddy, I keep hearing about this story about your grandmother Kasey and how she found out Gene Adams was in love with her…but I never heard the end of it…when did he propose?"

"Within a couple of weeks…she was banged up a bit, so he was too worried to think of it, I think." Laurie replied, getting up and going to the bookcase. Pulling out one of Kasey's journals, she went back to her seat, only to find Rick sitting there, patting his lap.

"Isn't this more comfortable?"

"Oh, yes…" Laurie beamed at him, then sat down and snuggled against him as she opened the old book.

"Honey, you are so spoiled." Oscar teased, petting Jack as the tired dog rested next to him. Rick grinned.

"She's not spoiled, Dad, just well taken care of …."

Amid the laughter that followed, Rick kissed his wife's neck and wound his fingers through hers.

"Always yours, love." She whispered, leaning into him as she found the right page.

"Here it is…just as I thought…."

_"Unfortunately I was too tired and achy after our ordeal to enjoy Gene's affections for long. As soon as we got back to the ranch, Mamacita packed me off to bed, and Doc insisted Gene stay over too. When I tried to argue my way back to the office, Doc put his foot down_.

"_You heard me, Kasey…Masterson and his men aren't going anywhere….Pat and Andy will run things until Gene's strength is back. As for you, your ribs are bruised, that left ankle is sprained and you'll need a good soak to clean out all those cuts and bruises."_

_The "good soak" turned the water dark with all the dust and muck I was dragged through, but just getting in and out of the old fashioned tub took all my strength. At least I had Mamacita' strong right arm to help me to my bed. Weary, I still made sure Gene was comfortable in the guest room downstairs, and Doc reported to me that his injuries were minor and that he'd be back to work in a week or so._

"_Now, Chiquita, drink your soup, then take the medicine Doc left for you…" she fussed, and willingly I did. The menudo and hot tea left me sleepy even before I took my pills. As Mamacita turned out my light, I went over the words Gene had said to me until my head whirled._

"_How long has he cared? And what can we do…will the state make us serve in different offices?…Can I give up being a deputy…being objective if Gene's in danger?_

_I was in no better shape a few days later,, when Mamacita reluctantly allowed me to hobble to a chair. I didn't want the ranch hands to see me as unable to run the place, so Pete and Randy and Pablo followed our foreman Jack upstairs to see me. I thanked them for helping look for Gene while I was out of town, then gave them each a new kerchief or hat band I'd gotten for them in San Francisco._

_As the last of the guys left, Gene appeared in the doorway, and I felt my cheeks flush. Thinner, with fading bruises on his face, he still was the one man to take my breath away._

"_Gene…how do you feel? Did you get breakfast?"_

"_Good, and yes…Mamacita fed me…" he smiled, his gaze steady. He advanced towards me, then before I could protest, he picked me up and carried me to my bed._

"_Gene! What do you think you are…." I started to protest, then he kissed me._

"Whoa..somebody didn't let any doubts stop him…" Abby blurted, as Rick chuckled.

"Now you know who my Laurie takes after."

"Me?….How about you, you sweet-talker!" Laurie retorted good-naturedly, then squealed as Rick kissed her neck.

"That tickles, darling…!"

"Yeah, now who's a sweet-talker.." he teased.

"You are, love…and you do take after Grandfather Gene…Grandmother said so herself." Laurie told him.

"All right you two, what happened next?" Abby asked impatiently.

"Where were we….oh…here…" Laurie turned the page, then smiled.

_I have to write it again..Gene kissed me. Not the "under the mistletoe" kind of kiss, but a kiss to let me know how he felt._

_When he pulled back, as breathless as I was, I was near tears…and I looped my arms around his neck and whispered, "Don't ever stop…I can't bear to ever be without you…" That's when he carefully put me on the bed, covered me with blankets, then said, "I won't, honey….But I need you to get better…I need to have my deputy with me when I go back to work next week…."_

_Now I couldn't help but cry…but it was tears of joy… "You mean I can still work with you….you won't make me give up being a deputy…because.." _

_I swallowed hard, "If the U.S. Marshal's office makes you choose, of course I'd step aside…I'd never cost you your job."_

_There was a surprised expression on Gene's face. "Kasey, there's no way I'd want you to give up your post….you are a good deputy…you are the one I trust most with my life…Sure I'll worry…" now it was his face which looked strained. "But you proved yourself by finding me, and how you handled Masterson…." He took a breath, then took his handkerchief and wiped my eyes. _

"_Now, no more tears….get some rest, okay?"_

"_Yes, Gene." I beamed at him, then he dropped another kiss on my hair, and left the room._

_I was so full of happiness, I didn't balk once at Doc and Mamacita's orders, and within a few days, the swelling of my foot had subsided and I was just about ready to go back to work._

_The day Gene was to go back to town, I had gone to the barn early to get extra eggs for Mamacita, and took the back stairs from my room to go to the hen house. Returning to the kitchen, I noticed an unnatural stillness. Putting the eggs down on the counter, I went calling, cry caused me to glance at the pantry, and I saw a horrifying sight._

_A disheveled Darius Masterson had her by the throat, and his beady eyes glared at me._

"_Don't make a sound, Kasey….or I'll kill her. Now…don't move." He snarled, waving a gun at me with his free hand._

_Frozen, I tried to think where my gun was, then remembered it was with my coat in the closet next to the front door. If I could only talk him into letting me get it…._

"_Let her go…she's never hurt you…if it's me you want…I'll go with you…" I said quietly._

"_I want you…and Redfern's map…now where is it?" he demanded in a sharp whisper._

"_It's at the office in town…I'll take you to it…but let me get my coat."_

_I could see the wheels turning in Masterson's mind, and at once he made up his mind._

"_All right….but one false move…and I'll kill you then come back for her." He threatened. _

_Opening the pantry door, he thrust Mamacita into the small room, then shut the door and locked it. Advancing toward me, he grabbed me by the arm and propelled me down the hall and into the entry. Pushing me toward the closet, he growled , "just grab your jacket….and hurry."_

"_I'll hurry, alright..hurry to get my gun and take you down.." I thought angrily. Reaching into the closet, my hand closed on my holster, and I pulled my gun from the leather holder, then dropped the weapon into my coat pocket. Grasping the warm jacket from its hook, I pulled it on quickly. Stepping backward out of the closet, I saw Masterson's eyes going to the window, his gun in his hand. Now was the time….._

"_Drop it!"_

_Masterson pointed his gun at me, as I shot the gun from his hand. Yelling in pain, he grabbed the coat rack from next to the front door with his uninjured hand, then threw it at me. I jumped out of the way, only for the would-be killer to charge me, knocking me off balance. My gun flew out of my hand, and we tumbled to the floor._

"_I'll kill you!" He yelled, looming over me and reaching for my throat. Furious, I hit his nose with the flat of my hand, causing him to back away, howling in pain. I kicked him off me, then crawled toward my gun. Just as I reached for it, he gripped my ankle and pulled me towards him. White-hot pain shot up my leg, but I was beyond caring as I made a second lunge for my weapon._

_Suddenly I heard Gene yell "Get away from her, or I'll shoot!"_

"_No you won't!"Masterson's arm was instantly around my throat, as he dragged me up in front of him. Gasping for breath, I saw Gene's eyes shift to mine, then I took the one chance I had to keep from being used as a hostage._

_Closing my eyes, I went limp, a dead weight in my captor's arms. As soon as I felt him loosen his grip, I drove my left elbow into his stomach, then threw myself out of his grasp._

"_Bang, Bang!"_

_I expected to hit the floor hard, only for Gene's arms to catch me. Opening my eyes, dazedly I saw him glance at the floor, then at me._

"_Kasey, honey…are you alright? Did he hurt you?"_

_Somehow I managed to shake my head. At once he got me to my feet, then helped me to the sofa. I collapsed onto the cushions, and only then did I see Masterson's body. __"He's dead, Kasey…he'll never come after anyone again."_

_Pat came in through the open door with Pablo and I heard Gene direct them to take the body away, then "clean up"._

_At once it all came rushing back. _"_Gene, Mamacita…he locked her in a…" I began, only for Gene to sit next to me and take my hand in his._

"_She's all right, honey…I came in the back and she had almost kicked the door off the hinges….she sent me after you, Kasey.."  
_

_I drew a shuddering breath. "Thank God….he was after Chief Redfern's map….I fooled him into letting me get my coat…..only he knocked me down after I shot his gun from his hand."_

"_That does it…I'm having the telephone line from my cabin connected here…I stopped at my place and Pat got a hold of me there, to let me know Masterson almost strangled Andy, then used his keys to break out of jail." Gene said angrily, jumping to his feet._

"_Gene, please…I'm all right…please…" I grabbed his hand, and he gazed down at me as I said, "You came….that's all that matters."_

"_Kasey…." He murmured, then sat back down and just held me. I felt so safe and loved, it was several minutes before I willingly let go._

"_Forgive me, Gene, I don't want to be a clinging vine…" I said, only for him to laugh._

"_You're not, honey…but anytime you want to cling to me…" he teased. _

_In the days and years that have followed, the simple act of Gene's arms around me has calmed and comforted me in the brightest and darkest of times. _

_In this instance, it hit me that we needed to do something about Chief Redfern's map._

"_Gene, the Chief's map…we have to do something…hide it or lock it away…." I started._

"_Hiding it is a good thing, but ….say…I think I know what we should do.." he finished._

_Thus Gene's old sheepskin jacket was retired to a place it would blend in with, and the map key has been entrusted to Chief Redfern's son, Raven. It will be in the keeping of each of the elders, until such time the people have need of the precious legacy it leads to._

Laurie stopped as Rick blurted, "That's it…that's the clue…."


	12. Chapter 12

**One Man's Trash Is Another One's ..**

"We know that somehow Darius McNeil got the original map from Gene Adams's jacket in the museum, but the map key was always in the possession of each of the tribal Chiefs." Rick explained. They were waiting for Rob and Robbie to come back from the Cultural Center, as Oscar thought they should take another look at the map key and the map together.

"So….Chief Joseph passed it on to Rob….but he had no map to refer to." Laurie added.

Just then Robbie's horn sounded, and Rick laughed as Jack sprang up from Oscar's side, barking and wagging as he went to the door.

"You silly dog, it's just Robbie and Rob, Jacky…" Laurie giggled, going to the door. Rick was right behind her, and as she opened the door to their son and Rob, he saw excitement in both men's faces.

"Hey Pop, Mom….Jacky, are you happy to see us?" Robbie chuckled as the little dog jumped into his arms and licked his face.

"Does Santa like his reindeer?" Rick joked, breaking them up. Rob shook his head.

"If this little rascal ever has kids, I have dibs….he's one of a kind."

"Well, you're the one who gave him to us…so you're first in line." Laurie promised.

"That's right…I did…but I was afraid it would bring you bad memories.."

"_Wait a minute, little guy.." Rob Gamez's voice sounded in the hallway, as a ball of black fur ran in the room, then landed in Laurie's lap._

"_What the…well, hello baby!" she gasped, as the ball of fur leaped up and licked her face. "Where did you come from?"_

"_Sorry, Light…he was supposed to be a birthday surprise…but he was still too young. Remember Rex came to stay with us when you went out of town last year?"_

_Laurie made an "oh" face as Rick chuckled. "That bad boy, well, hello, little man. What's your name?"_

"_Jack, I named him Jack because he's a real jumping jack…see!" Rob explained, as the puppy jumped off the bed to nose around something under the bed, then jumped right back on the bed and dropped something in Laurie's hand._

"_What the…oh Rob…how did he know?" her voice quavered, as she showed one of Rex's toys to the astonished Chief._

"_Uh, I don't know, Light..I'm sorry…." He started, then Laurie wiped her eyes and beamed up at him._

"_Oh, Rob, it's okay…he's Rex's son all right. Thank you for my present! See, Jack, this is your Daddy, say hi!" she held Jack up to Rick, who petted the little guy and got a lick for his efforts._

"_All right, Jack. Let's get you situated." Rick took him from Laurie, then carried him to the kitchen. Laurie let Rob help her up, then gave him a hug. "Thank you, Rob. I really needed to see Rick smile again…he's such a sweet puppy."_

"_I'm glad you and Rick will give him a good home. Now I'm going to the Center now, but if you guys need me, just call." Rob added._

"No bad memories with this little guy around." Laurie reminded him, gratefully.

As the newcomers sat down, Rick then Oscar filled them in on the clues in Kasey's story, then Laurie brought in something to drink.

When she sat down next to Rick, she realized Jacky was nosing the old journal.

"Jacky, no! Rick…did you spill something on Kasey's notes?"

Looking down at the old, threadbare book, he saw Jack eyeing the binding of the pages.

"I don't think so, darlin'….maybe it smells good to him?" Rick guessed. Laurie picked up the book, then felt the spine.

"That's strange…something hard is inside here…" she said, then saw a brown edging to the end of the spine.

"Hmmm, Rick, do you have your penknife?"

Curious, he handed it over, then watched as she carefully used the thin blade to pull a tightly rolled piece of animal skin out of the bound inside of the spine.

"Whew!" Rick waved it away from him. "No wonder the little guy was fussing about it…that smells like bad deerskin."

"Wait a minute…" Rob peered at the material, then gently unrolled it until it revealed a crude map. Robbie gasped, then pulled out his original of the Redfern map.

"Oh boy…this explains why no one's found the Chief's "treasure….look…:"

The group watched in amazement as the younger Simon lined his map underneath the deerskin one..to show a continuation of the trail into the hills, then around the backside of Switchback Trail, and back into Lost Valley.

"Here…..where the line ends…it's not an "x"..it's a …."c"…for cave?" Robbie guessed. Rob nodded, then Laurie spoke up.

That's not a cave, per se…it's an underground passage of some kind…like the hidden path at Lost Valley before it caved in."

"Which used to lead to Kasey's father's cabin…..you don't suppose…." Rick asked, Rob shook his head.

"No…we went over the cabin with a fine-tooth comb….but we could look there again tomorrow."

"Well, let's call it a night…who wants to stay over?" Laurie asked, then laughed at the eager way Abby accepted.

"You just want to stay because Robin and Ian are staying….and making breakfast."

"Guilty as charged, buddy….." Abby admitted, prompting Robin to promise, "I'll even do eggs benedict, Aunt Abby."

"Well then of course we'll stay.." Ron grinned, then chuckled as Rick rubbed his hands together with glee. "Good, cause I need to finish feeding the horses, you can help!"

"Riiiick…" Laurie wagged her finger at him, then giggled as he caught her finger and kissed it.

"All right, love, you and the guys go play in the barn, I'll fix us all a nightcap."

As the other women followed Laurie into the kitchen, the guys went with Rick to the barn, where he pulled a bag out of one of the feed bins.

"I have to show you guys what I got Laurie for Valentine's Day….I'm hiding it out here 'cause Jack nearly pulled it out for Laurie to find yesterday."

Unearthing a tissue wrapped box, he opened it to show a violet colored velour top, with a pair of pants in a darker shade of lavender. A heart-shaped pendant and earrings set completed the gift, and Oscar patted Rick on the shoulder.

"She'll love it, son…it looks like her….I'd like to get that for Cecilia, only in a dark blue…."

"You're in luck, Dad….they had it at Cole's in Phoenix…A.J. got a set in red for Linda…". Rick explained.

Carefully re-wrapping everything, he hid the packages in the air-tight barrels, then helped Rob and Robbie feed the horses, while Oscar and Ian and Ron fetched eggs for the morning.

"To think Pop never mucked out a stall before he married Mom…" Robbie said, watching Rick throw hay into Windy and JoJo's stalls.

"Well, Light wasn't exactly a pro at it when she came to live with you and Robin." Rob smiled. Rick overheard them, and his thoughts flashed back thirty years.

_"And where do you think you're going, miss?' She made a face at him. "Bedtime for the horses, I have to set the alarm and close up."_

_"I'll walk you over there, we have some unfinished, uh, business". "All right, but put your jacket on, there's frost in the air", she said. Robert looked up at them and grinned. "You're funny, you just want to look at the moonlight." Rick mussed his hair and smiled back at the boy. "That's the idea, kid, don't wait up"._

_Dodging a handful of popcorn, Laurie and Rick went out to the barn and she showed him the alarm system and interlinked smoke detectors. Going from stall to stall, they took turns covering the horses and throwing one measure of feed in each bin, then turned out all but one emergency light and locked the barn door._

_Stopping between the barn and back of the house, they both gazed up at a crystal clear moon. Rick looked down at the girl next to him and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. "I love you, Rick,", she whispered, kissing him back, "You know stole my heart the day you picked me up from that sidewalk." "Yeah, you were all pigtails and skinned knees and, well so full of caring. Speaking of which."__  
_

_After a final kiss, they linked arms and went into the warm house, finding the kids packing their schoolbags for the morning. Both were trying to hide grins and Cecilia, sewing a button onto Robin's sweater, pretended not to notice Rick's red cheeks as they parted ways and Laurie went to get some extra blankets._

_Rick complained loudly enough about Robert's bunking it in the living room for Laurie to relent and let him take the sofa until A.J. came in the morning._

_"I warn you, sir, I have to come through here at 5:30 to feed the horses and the chickens.", so if you hear me, just turn over and go back to sleep". She stopped in the doorway of her room, grinning at him as he tried to find a comfortable spot. "Good night, love", she whispered. He threw off his covers and came over to her, taking her face in his hands for a good night kiss. They heard Cecilia in the background, "Good night, Rick". "Night, Mom", he groaned, and watched Laurie go back to the room she was sharing with Robin.__  
_

"Pop, did you know then that you were going to ask Mom to marry you?" Robbie asked as they headed back to the house. Rick grinned and shook his head.

"I wanted to…but I was so hung up on the "what am I doing?" part, I didn't realize what she meant to me until it was almost too late… That's when your grandmother and Uncle made me look at what we had."

_A.J. gazed at the tarnished metal, then looking out the window, said, "Rick, do you really love her?"_

_"Yes"._

_"Then ask her to marry you, cause I don't think either of you will be able to stand it if you don't". he said, grinning. His brother stared at him, "But what about the business, what if she doesn't want to live in San Diego?" "For goodness sake, we could always open an office in Phoenix, and I really think I could handle running things with you there part time. Besides, Laurie and you belong together, and if you don't marry her, I will!"_

_"See, now what are you waiting for?" Cecilia leaned over, facing Rick. "Whatever differences you have about where to live and raise the kids, nothing is more important then the love you share. After all you two have been through, do you really want to take a chance on waiting?"_

"Wait a minute…" Ron looked at the two Simons. "You asked her at the airport?" 

"No way!!!!" Abby squealed as she sat at the kitchen table. "My rough and tumble friend got down on his knee? In front of everyone?"

_"Sweetheart". She turned, startled, then stared at him. "Rick, what are you doing? Aren't you taking off now?"_

_He got down on one knee and looking up at her, replied, "I couldn't leave without asking you one thing. Laurie, will you marry me?"_

_Her eyes filled with tears. "Are you sure? Is it ok with A.J and Aunt Ceci?"_

_He grinned at her, his heart thumping loudly in his ears. "Yes, darling. They practically threw me out of the plane. I only have a couple of minutes, so, will you put me out of my misery and marry me?"_

_She smiled thru her tears, "Yes, Rick, oh yes!" He took her hand and slid the ring on her finger. She looked at it and gasped._

_"Oh, Rick, it's beautiful!" He stood up and kissed her, to the accompaniment of whistles and applause from a small crowd attracted by the proposal. They both looked around and Laurie blushed and said "Thank you." _

_The flight attendant came over and hugged her, saying "Congratulations, Ms. Scott, I hope you'll be very happy! Mr. Simon, we have to go now." Laurie thanked her and then embraced him again.  
_

"Yes, way…" Laurie giggled, then spied her husband being ragged on as he came inside, icy cold air swirling in before Robbie closed the kitchen door.

"Rick, you guys go in by the fire, we've got something to warm you up…."

"So do I…" Rick murmured teasingly in her ear as he went past and picked up the tray of hot drinks. At once she blushed, and Cecilia laughed.

"I don't know what he said, but it must have been good…."

"It was, Mom…" Laurie smiled, then grabbed a plate of Robin's scones and followed Rick into the living room.

After Robbie went home, Oscar and Rob went out to stay in Steve and Jaime's cabin, as they were back east with Chrystal and her boyfriend Brian. Robin and Ian stayed in her old room, and Ron and Abby insisted on camping in the living room, so Cecilia could have Robbie's.

"Of course you could trade with Rob…" Rick teased his mother, making her turn bright red. "Richard, that's terrible…" she protested, then laughed in spite of herself. Just then Rob knocked on the back door, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Uh….Cecilia….would you…"

"Oh no….that's too funny!" she managed, then grabbed her things. "Good night, children!"

Rick chuckled. "Rob…your timing is too much…bed's made up in Robbie's room."

"Thanks…I forgot Oscar snores…" he deadpanned, then said good night and vanished down the hall.

"Alone at last." Rick snickered, putting an arm around his wife. Behind them Ron and spoke up.

"Guys, get a room….'Night!"

"Good night to you!" Laurie giggled, then she and Rick went to their room. As they got ready for bed, Rick happened to glance outside, and saw a familiar figure in the patio.

"Sweetheart…"

Laurie looked up, then paled.

"Grandmother….Darling..I think she knows about the map…"

Putting her warm robe around her, Rick followed Laurie as she quietly went down the hall, then unlocked the back door.

"Uh..Rick?" Ron's voice came from the living room.

"It's okay, pal…Grandmother Kasey is outside…" Rick explained. Laurie preceded him down the steps, as her ancestor came towards the house.

"Grandmother….did you know about the map?" she asked, and Kasey nodded, her face lit by the full moon.

"I do, my child…. But there is still danger…still evil seeking the meaning of Chief Redfern's treasure. Be very careful, Richard…watch after Robert and Laurie….don't let history repeat itself." The warning struck a chill in Rick's heart, and as Kasey started to fade, he called out, "Wait…Grandmother..what history? What is the treasure and should we try to find it?"

At once she reappeared, a determined look on her face.

"That you and the Chief must decide…but the legacy must not be used to further the people's heritage, but to save it….I will be there when it's needed."

A sharp intake of breath from behind them made Rick turn around, and he saw Rob standing on the back steps. Clad only in his pajamas, he came into the patio, then faced Grandmother Kasey.

"Grandmother….what do I do? I feel like I should know what the map leads to, but I don't want to destroy our people just to satisfy my curiosity!"

"You won't, Chief….as long as you listen to yourself…I will be there when you need me."

At that she turned, then disappeared into the shadows of the barn.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hide And Seek**

"She knows what happened, Rick…" Rob shook his head as Rick stoked up the fire. Rob and Abby were curled up in blankets, but insisted on hearing what Kasey had to say.

"What frightens me is that the "evil" is still out there…maybe.someone that McNeil double-crossed, or Townsend owed money to…" Laurie remarked, huddling in Rick's embrace as he left the fire to sit down and face his friends.

"Well…one thing I am going to take to heart, is not letting you out of my sight….I want you and Robbie to wait for me at the cemetery parking lot before the service…"

"Thank you, love….I think we'll look in Grandmother's cabin..then double check the barn first thing this morning…" Laurie said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Bed time for my girl.." Rick helped her up, then nodded at their friends.

"I'm glad you guys were here…'night".

"Night." "Night, buddy."

Laurie smiled as she and Rick entered their room. "That was sweet, Rick….I am glad Ron and Abby were here…It'll be okay."

"I know, darlin'." Rick turned down their bed, then peeled his robe off. A low wolf whistle made him laugh, as Laurie got under the covers, then crooked her finger at him.

"Come here, hot stuff."

"Oh, hot stuff, huh…." He smirked, then climbed into bed and pulled her into his arms in one motion, causing her to squeal with laughter. "Rick!"

"Shhhh, you'll wake the house and they'll wonder what we're up to." Rick teased.

"Let them….." she sighed, pressing her lips to his.

The next morning, Rick awakened to the smell of bacon, and immediately nudged his wife.

"Sweetheart…." All he got was a smile and a "snore".

"Ah..sleeping beauty needs a kiss…." He smirked, then planted one on her neck.

"Hmmm" Laurie turned over and kept her eyes closed. "Wrong place, my prince."

She murmured.

"Oh, okay." Rick kissed her lips, then felt her arms around him.

"That's my love…" she opened her eyes, then smiled.

"The best way to wake up….you and the smell of bacon…Did you sleep well?"

Rick cuddled her to him as he said, "Yes…but it was funny…I was dreaming about the first time we saw Grandmother Kasey…"

_"Rick, I'll be right back, I 'm going to feed the chickens."_

_"All right, honey, I'll start breakfast." Rick replied, as Laurie went outside. He looked at the clock and groaned; 5:30 am was a miserable hour to get up at, he never got used to it. Grabbing a cup and pouring some coffee, he took a sip and looked out at the patio, only to see his wife frozen in one spot, staring at the figure of someone in their yard._

_He raced out of the kitchen, and rushing up next to her, put an arm around her as he peered at what looked like a woman, standing about ten yards from them, barely visible in the early morning light._

_"Laurie, are you all right? Who is that?" he asked, feeling her trembling against his arm. She blinked, then turned to him and managed to say, "It's my great- grandmother, it's Kasey."_

_"You're kidding me, a ghost?" He met her eyes, seeing a dazed expression in them. She nodded, then turning back to the figure, asked, "You are grandmother Kasey, aren't you?"_

_The woman nodded, then they heard her voice, warm, with a funny accent. "I need to warn you, my child. There is danger. You are so much like me, but you need to remember what you have learned, or you'll lose what you most love." She paused, then Laurie said, "Grandmother, what's going to happen?" Her grandmother shook her head, and then seemed to smile. "Just remember to use your head as well as your heart. It will be all right."_

_Suddenly she was gone, and Rick grabbed his wife as she started to sway. "Sweetheart, I've got you, I'll take you inside." He helped her make it into the house and had her take a seat at the kitchen table. Bringing her a glass of water, he saw the color come back into her face as he sat next to her, asking her "are you dizzy, do you want me to call Rudy or Doc?' She shook her head, taking a deep breath. "I'm fine, just took my breath away to see her. I wonder why she came at this time?"_

"Maybe it was because we saw her last night?" Laurie shivered, her mind going back to the warning they received.

"Maybe…but I'm not taking any chances, darlin'…no more midnight snacks…" Rick decided, as she snuggled against him.

"Me neither, love…but …" a loud growling noise made her giggle. "I think someone's hungry now!"

By the time they were dressed and came out of their room, Rick saw that the table was set, tea and coffee and juice were out and a basket of biscuits and muffins was next to his plate.

"Now that's breakfast…" Laurie beamed, hugging Robin as she came out of the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mom….you and Pop are just in time…" In reply Rick took the plate of bacon and sausage from her, then kissed her cheek.

"That's my Birdie."

"Gee, do I get one of those?" Cecilia came in the dining room, and Rick grinned and kissed her. "Of course…did you sleep well, Mom?"

"She slept fine, son." Oscar pretended to grump at Rick, as he brought in a platter of eggs.

"Just checking, Dad." Rick chuckled, then took his seat as Ian and Rob appeared, both with sleepy expressions. Ron and Abby brought up the rear, with Ron boasting how he had gotten Jack to lay down and pull a blanket over himself.

"Just like his dad, Rick…he's one smart dog."

Abby shook her head as she poured Rick a cup of coffee. "He's going to brag on that all day, pal….don't encourage him."

"I won't…after all…I'm the one who taught Mike.." Rick bragged. Rob nodded.

"I remember…especially the face he'd make when Laurie would blow her nose…."

_"All right, which one of you brothers taught him that!" she pretended to huff, then started laughing as Rick told his dog "All right, say you're sorry to Mom!" and he covered his eyes with his paw. _

"I'd forgotten about that….I'll have to teach Jack that one." Rick chuckled. Just then the phone rang, and Laurie answered it, only to find it was Joey asking for his parents. 

"Abby, it's your teenager…" Rick teased. Abby stuck her tongue out and took the phone from Laurie as Ron grinned.

"She's got him trained, pal…he doesn't go down the block without official notification."

"That's good….I'll have to use that on A.J…." Rick said with glee.

After the group finished breakfast, Rick, Ian, Rob and Ron went out into the cold winter air to search the little shack that had been Kasey Adams' retreat. After an hour's grueling hunt, the men were forced to admit Kasey and Gene didn't hide the "treasure" in the shack.

"Well, I have to meet A.J., he might have something on Darius McNeil and how he got the map. I'll come meet Laurie and Robbie and we'll go to the service." Rick said, wiping his grimy forehead.

Excusing himself, he went to take a shower and change while Laurie and Robin fixed everyone a snack. When he came out of the bedroom, he found the "house party" breaking up.

"Thanks for helping out, guys…next time we'll barbeque." Rick offered, and Ron grinned.

"You're on….I'll bring some meat for carne asada …if Robin will make her salsa…."

"Sure, Uncle Ron….and I'll make you some steak salad, Auntie.." she added, giving Abby a hug.

"Bless you, sweetie.." Abby beamed, then made her goodbyes as Rob added, "Call me if you and A.J. find anything, Rick….I'll be in my office with my..", he winked, "new partner."

At that Oscar laughed. "New partner, that's good…teacher is more like it…never seen so much history in my life." Chuckling, Rick waved them off, then found Cecilia putting her apron on.

"Oscar's coming back for me…I'm going to clean the kitchen…no you don't honey…" she added, fixing a blushing Laurie with a stern look.

"Rudy told me you're not to be doing a lot yet….and I saw you lifting those heavy pans. Go sit in your chair and I'll bring you some tea."

"Yes, Mom.." she said, sheepishly. Rick snickered. "Busted, darlin'."

While Robin fed Jack, Rick gave Laurie a hug. "Be good, sweetheart…I'll should be at the Cemetery by 1…."

"I will, Rick….call me when you're on your way." She replied, embracing him.

Going out the door, Rick was struck with a cold feeling, and turned around. Seeing his wife contentedly chatting with Robin, he relaxed, thinking his imagination was working overtime.

As he climbed into the cab of his truck, he looked back, and smiled at the sight of Laurie in the window of the living room, mouthing "I love you" through the glass.

"I love you too, angel" he "told" her in his thoughts, and felt a sweet flow of reassurance from her.

As traffic was light, he made it to Phoenix within 20 minutes. Walking into his brother's condo, he found A.J. breaking up a squabble between his two youngest.

"Dad…it's not fair….Robin won't let me play with Buster." Melly protested, tears in her eyes. Her older brother gave her a scowl as he told his dad, "I'm busy teaching Buster….all she wants to do is play fetch with him."

"Do I hear my nephew being a bad sport?" Rick winked at A.J., who shook his head wearily. Surprisingly, Melly jumped to his defense.

"No, Uncle Rick…he's not a bad sport, he's just being selfish."

At that A.J. burst out laughing. "Give it up, Rick…logic doesn't fit with these two. Okay, Robin, let's make a deal. You work with Buster for 15 minutes, then he gets to play with Melly for 15 minutes. After all, " A.J. picked up the little dog, who had followed Rick in. "He deserves time to play too."

"Oh…" Robin looked sad for a moment, then reached out and petted Buster. "I'm sorry, Buster, I didn't think of that…you can play with Melly and then we'll teach you a new trick, okay?"

The curly haired terrier barked, then licked his hand. Melly started laughing. "Buster says yes, Dad!"

"Well, that's settled, now you and Robin shake hands and go outside." Immediately brother and sister shook hands, then they ran outside, as A.J. put Buster down. The little dog took off after his playmates, as Rick chuckled.

"Just when I think Ricky and Ceci take the cake…those two are a trip. Got any coffee?"

"There's my favorite brother-in-law!" Linda stood in the door, two cups of coffee in hand. A.J. smiled as she came in and gave Rick a cup, then put A.J.'s down and kissed him. The older Simon grinned as A.J. happily returned the kiss.

"Now I know I'm a good influence, Linny…" he kibitzed. She blushed as A.J. returned,  
"You and Sis….don't hog all the credit."

"I won't….speaking of which…" Rick saw his brother get serious as Linda handed him a file off the desk.

"Thanks, Linny…Rick, something isn't right with Darius McNeil's death…did you know nobody saw him before he was buried?"

"You're kidding!" Rick nearly spit up the coffee he had just swallowed.

"No…neither the coroner's office nor his physician signed off on the death certificate, because his secretary produced a statement saying he didn't want an autopsy. It supposedly said he "wanted to be remembered as alive, not dead."

"Guys…that's not right…was that legal?" Linda asked, surprised.

"No, honey…except that he did have a lot of influence…." Rick explained, then a thought hit him.

"A.J…..what if there was a reason McNeil needed to "die"?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Bring Me Back To Life**

Now it was A.J.'s turn to choke…"You mean…he's still alive? But what could he accomplish faking his death?"

Rick suddenly paled. "A.J….McNeil might have had the map…but he could never have used it without the map key…and how could he go about getting the key, except…"

"Except by finding out who had it, and where it was. And he used Townsend and Maxwill to do just that." A.J. finished. Immediately Rick picked up his phone and dialed Rob.

"Chief Gamez's office." Rick felt relief flood through him as he heard Oscar's voice.

"Dad, it's Rick…is Rob there?"

"Sure, but we were just about to leave for the McNeil services at the church." the older man replied. Puzzled, Rick looked at A.J..

"I thought the memorial was at the old Mission cemetery."

"So did I." A.J. replied, then Oscar put Rob on.

"Rick…the paper says the memorial's at the old Grace Church at 2pm….who said it was

at the cemetery?"

"Robbie got a call about it…he's picking Laurie up about now and I'm supposed to meet them in the parking lot of the cemetery by 1pm." Rick answered, fear coursing through his body.

"Damn…something's wrong…." Rob sounded worried, and Rick stood up, grabbing his jacket.

"It's a trap…Rob, call Ron…you and Dad come in through the back and if you don't see us…head to McNeil's grave."

Hanging up, Rick dialed the ranch, only to get the answering machine.

"Laurie..if you're there…pick up…."

No response, so he hung up and bolted for the front door, his brother right behind him.

"Linny, you stay put…get the kids in…" A.J. said as he started out the door.

"Be careful, A.J…" Linda called after him.

As Rick gunned his truck down the street toward the highway, A.J. turned on his transmitter and tried to reach Laurie and Robbie. Across town, his sister-in-law and nephew were parking in the old Mission parking lot. A sudden wind brought heavy clouds that blocked out the sun, and Laurie shivered as she stepped out of her son's cruiser. She looked out over the landscape, noticing how empty the place was.

"Robbie, are you sure the services are here? The place is deserted." She wondered.

The young sheriff nodded. "1:15 at the old Mission Cemetery, that's what the message said" he replied. Uneasy, he told his mother, "Just in case, let's just pay our respects, then come back and tell Pop there's no one here."

"Good idea, son….uh..looks like someone did come." Laurie smiled, seeing an older man's form in the distance, as they walked towards the McNeil section of the graveyard.

Just as they neared the small mausoleum, Laurie's watch beeped, and she stopped to turn it on. "I'll catch up with you, Robbie." She told him. Seeing it was A.J.'s frequency, she said, "Hey, little brother, what's up?" A sudden gust of wind drowned out the voice on the receiver. Instantly she stopped, trying to adjust her settings. Just then A.J.'s voice came over her receiver.

"Laurie, it's A.J….don't go to the cemetery…..something's wrong. Let me talk to Robbie…"

"What? I'm sorry A.J…..it's so noisy..Robbie…" she looked up, then gasped.

"Robbie, where's Robbie?"

"Sis….what is it?"….A.J. called out, then Laurie's panicky voice came over the transmitter.

"A.J…..Robbie was just ahead of me…he's not there….Robbie!" she called again.

Tires squealing, Rick ran the next 3 lights as A.J. told Laurie, "Honey…go back to the cruiser and wait for us…"

Laurie heard A.J., just as she reached the McNeil Mausoleum, which had no roof, but four columned walls and a gated archway. The man she had spotted standing nearby was in the entrance, his back to her.

"Robbie? Sir, did you see a young man come this way?" she asked, then let out a cry as the man turned.

"Yes, Mrs. Simon, I did….your son is right here…." Darius McNeil smiled at her, a translucent figure that seemed to shift and change. One moment he was in a modern suit and tie, the next in turn of the century garb, his hair brown instead of white.

"I don't understand….they told Robbie you died…." At once she realized what he was, and started to back away.

"You're a ghost….the ghost of Darius Masterson! What have you done with my son!"

Quick as lightening the spirit took solid form, then reached out and grasped her by both arms…dragging her inside the structure.

"You want your son, here he is!" he laughed, and she nearly fainted when she looked down and saw Robbie, lying unconscious on the marble floor.

"Let go of me! Robbie!" she cried. Instantly he shook her, saying fiercely, "Silence, or I'll bury him alive!"

As he spoke, he pulled her to one side, revealing an open grave cut into the solid flooring, and a slab top laying next to it.

"Now..I will throw first him then you into my grave, unless you tell me where Redfern's treasure is…."

"I don't know where the treasure is….my son had nothing to do with it!" she insisted. "He only got the map from you…not the map key!"

"I know! But his father…his real father, Chief Gamez holds the key….you can't tell me he didn't find the legacy of the people!" Masterson's voice echoed through the structure.

"He didn't….I swear he didn't!" Laurie "heard" Rick telling her, "We're coming, darlin'…just stall him another moment…."

"I believe you, Mrs. Simon…..but I intend to have that treasure. So I'm going to take care of the last of the Scott family once and for all…" Throwing her to the floor, he grabbed Robbie in a headlock and started to drag him toward the open grave. Laurie screamed, "NO! Rick!"

"Too late, he'll have to break through concrete to find the both of you!" Masterson laughed, then he let out a howl as Laurie grasped her purse and whacked him in the knee. He tightened his grip on Robbie as Rick's voice thundered through the structure.

"Let him go…you're going to die once and for all….Masterson!"

"Never!" The ghost started to dematerialize as Rick and Chief Rob appeared in the Mausoleum doorway with guns drawn, A.J. behind them. Another voice called out, startling them into silence.

"You lose again, Masterson!" Turning corporal again, the killer stood in surprise as Kasey Adams appeared in front of him. She held a familiar looking map in her hand, and as the ghost stared at her, she flung it into the open grave. "If you want the people's legacy, you can have it!"

"Mine!" he yelled, dropping Robbie in reaching for it, then he tumbled into the opening with a surprised yell.

A loud thud sounded, then Kasey told Rick and A.J. "Hurry and push the gravestone over the grave! Once he is buried, he cannot live again!"

Doing what she instructed, the Simon brothers managed to lift the stone cover up a couple of inches, then dropped it into place, forever sealing Darius Masterson/Darius McNeil in his grave.

"Grandmother…" Laurie said weakly, crawling to her son's side. "You saved Robbie and I….but the map…"

"All it shows is where the ancient writings and history of the people were stored…and the burial sites of the elders. You already know where those are, my child…..and Chief…" she turned to a awed Rob. "If you look within, you will have no need of help in protecting the people's legacy."

Rick made his way to his wife, who was holding a slowly awakening Robbie. "Darlin'…are you all right?" he asked. She nodded as he put his arm around her, then told Kasey, "Thank you for saving our son….and for giving me strength.."

A bright smile lit Kasey's face, as she replied, "I did save Robert….I did this time…."

Behind her a light appeared, growing larger and larger. Fearing it was the evil Masterson coming back, Rick put his arms around Laurie and Robbie, saying, "Grandmother, I'm going to get them out of here…."

"Wait, my son…." Kasey interrupted him, then she turned and beamed at a figure who appeared behind her.

"Gene, I did it…I saved our son…..I finally saved him."

"_You did,_ t_ime to come home, honey…." _His voice echoed in the room as Laurie gazed at her great-grandfather, then smiled through the tears that filled her eyes.

"Grandfather Gene…Grandmother can rest now, can't she?"

"Yes, my dear…..but we will always be there when you need us…" he said, then held out a transparent hand.

"_Come with me, Kasey…."_

"_Yes, Gene." _

Mesmerized, the Simons and Rob watched as Kasey advanced towards the light, then took Gene Adams' hand and kissed it. _"Darling, I've waited so long…"_

"_So have I…..but we'll never be parted again." _

As he drew her back into the portal of light, Kasey turned, then blew a kiss to her "family" before they both disappeared into the light.

Robbie broke the silence that followed by asking, "Mama, what happened? Was Mr. McNeil …alive?"

"No, honey…he was an evil, evil ghost…he wanted to take our legacy…but Grandmother wouldn't let him hurt you …." She explained, gently examining the lump on the side of his head. "Rick….we need to get Robbie to the hospital…."

"I'll bring his cruiser around…" Rob offered, then Robbie weakly pulled his keys from his pocket. "You might need these, Rob…Dad."

There was a moment when Rick thought his friend was going to break down, but instead a relieved smile lit his face. "Thanks, son…guess your brain wasn't so scrambled after all."

As he left the area, A.J. helped Robbie up, as Rick lifted Laurie to her feet. He let out a swear word as he saw her leg bleeding, and the mottled bruising on both arms.

"Damn that monster…he hurt both of you, sweetheart…" Laurie leaned against him, saying, "I'm all right now, darling…thank you for stopping him….I'm just sorry I didn't figure out about Grandmother before this…maybe I could have told her she had already done her job."

"What was that, Mama?" Robbie asked, as A.J. helped him towards the parking lot. Rick followed behind with Laurie, as she said, "Grandmother always blamed herself for her Robert going to fight in World War II, when he was killed it devastated her. Gene suffered a heart attack and never recovered from it. So when she died…I think the death of her son kept her from truly being at rest."

"So that's what she meant, by "finally" saving their son….she helped save Robbie…" Rick replied, smiling at him. Robbie reached out a hand to him.

"Thank you, Pop….for understanding….Rob is my dad..but you are my Pop."

"And I always will be….so don't you forget it!" Rick told him, gripping his hand. Just then Rob screeched up to them, Ron Johnson right behind him, and Rick helped first Robbie then Laurie into the police cruiser.

"I'll follow you in your truck," A.J. said, so Rick tossed him his keys. "Keep it under the speed limit, little brother." At that A.J. laughed.

"Yeah right…considering your record…"

"Never mind…I think you had a gimme this time.." Ron added, "But I need to hear what happened here, and who is buried in that mausoleum…."

"Pal, you're never going to believe it…."Rick grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bittersweet Memories**

"So Grandmother Kasey won't be coming back?"

Robin's disappointed tone halted Rick in mid-step, as he stopped in the doorway of the ranch living room. It had been a week since the confrontation with the ghost of Darius Masterson, and it was just sinking in with the younger Simons that Kasey Adams would not be around.

"No, honey, she and Grandfather Gene promised to come when we need them…but now Grandmother Kasey can rest. I know you cared a great deal about her, darling." Laurie put her arm around her daughter, as Robin sighed.

"I did, Mom, but if she's happy now…I guess we should be relieved she's found peace."

"That's my girl…" Rick said, coming into the room and dropping a kiss on Robin's cheek. At once she smiled.

"I'm glad you're home, Pop. Ian just picked up the kids from Grandma's, so I was going to start dinner. Do you want chicken or tacos?"

"Tacos sound good, honey…would you like me to barbeque?" Rick caught Laurie's eye and winked.

"Sure, Pop….that way I can make both chicken burritos and steak tacos….and the kids some taquitos." At that Rick beamed.

"That'll be great-Mom brought back some avocados from Aunt Annie's ….so you can make your award winning guacamole!"

"Award winning-I wish, Pop! I'm just glad you all like it." Robin laughed, getting up from the sofa. "Let me start the marinade, so you can fire up the grill!"

As she went into the kitchen, Rick sat in her place, then pulled Laurie into his lap, making her giggle. "Rick! You are such a tease….but thank you for making her smile." She added, laying her face against his.

"Anything for my girls…especially my sweet girl…" he told her, kissing her neck, then nuzzling her lips.

"Sweet because of you, darling…." She murmured, then a horn sounded, and she moaned. "I hope that's Mom or Ian."

"Perfect timing…!" Rick groused, then snickered as Laurie got up from his lap, then kissed his cheek.

"I have dibs on a rain check, Mr. Simon…."

"I'll be sure to deliver…" he promised, then went to the front window. There he saw A.J. and Linda, with Cecilia and the kids in tow just pulling into the driveway.

"Laurie, it's Mom and company…, I'll go start the grill." Rick said, hitting the gate control. "Thanks, love…" she replied, going outside to greet their family.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mom!" Laurie hugged Cecilia, then embraced A.J. and Linda, then each of her nephew's and nieces. Melly waited until she got her hug, then pressed a sticky card into her hand.

"I made all my own cards this year, Auntie….I hope you like it!"

"Anything you make I'll like, Melly!" Laurie smiled, then looked at the neatly printed crayon "I want Aunty for my valentine!".

"I love it, Melly-thank you!" Laurie pulled out a bag of wrapped gifts and handed each of the kids their valentines. "Here you go….don't eat it all at once…."

"Thanks Auntie," Robin gleefully took his package and tore the paper open, as Laurie removed the wrappings and put them in the trash. Just then Linda spotted him eating the chocolate hearts he'd been given.

"Robin….what did your Auntie say?"

"Not to eat it all at once…and I'm not…I'm going to make it last!" the younger Simon grinned. A.J. just sighed.

"Why did we think Ricky would be the one to take after his uncle?"

Rick was just removing the last of the grilled chicken and beef from the grill when he saw Steve and Jaime coming across the yard from their cabin.

"Hey, Pal, Jaime…you're just in time…!" he called, pleased to see their friends. At once Steve came over to help out, as Jaime went to find Laurie in the house.

"Hey, Sis…" she called, then found Robin in the kitchen, finishing a big bowl of avocado dip.

"Aunt Jaime! I'm glad you're back." Robin enthusiastically hugged her, as Jaime tightened her arms around her.

"I'm glad to be back… definitely no place like home, honey.. I really missed you guys."

"Amen!" Steve chimed in, delivering a platter of sizzling meat, then greeting the young chef.

"Well, we missed you…and ..well…Mom and Pop can tell you what happened." Robin said, her smile dropping.

"Oscar called us, honey…I'm sorry, I know you loved having Grandmother Kasey watching over your folks, but …." Steve paused, "We're here…and we're not going anywhere."

"Thank you, Uncle Steve…I love you guys…" she sniffed, then embraced them both.

Laurie started to come into the kitchen, but stopped when she saw her daughter wiping her eyes with Jaime's handkerchief. Jaime glimpsed her in the doorway and quietly said,

"I heard about Kasey, sis…are you okay?"

"Yes, but I'm sorry for my Robin….Grandmother really connected with her, but I believe her and Grandfather when they say they'll be there if we need them. In the meantime, I'm just glad we're together." Laurie smiled at her daughter, and Robin went and hugged her mother.

"Thank you, Mom….so am I. Now, where's Pop…I'm ready for the fish!"

"You called?" Rick came into the kitchen, bearing the fresh fish Oscar and Rudy had delivered. At once Robin took the hot platter from him, then kissed his cheek.

"Merci beaucoup, Pop! Do you want to let everyone know dinner's ready?"

"Does a duck quack?" he teased, breaking everyone up.

Within minutes there was a stampede of children washing their hands, as Cecilia and Oscar set the table, and A.J. and Linda put out the side dishes. In the middle of everything the gate buzzed, and Rick let Ian and Ramona and all the grandchildren in .

"Where's Robbie, honey.." he began, only for Andy to grouse, "Deputy Pat called in sick, so Dad had to take over….what a bummer."

"Andy, go inside, you know your father didn't do this on purpose…" Ramona told him. The teenager mumbled, "Sorry", then went into the house. His mother just shook her head. Ian jerked his head and Rick nodded. "I'll go see if Robin needs help.. " he told them, then took Petey and Katie inside.

"I think we've been spoiled, Dad…." Ramona started. At that Lala piped up, "No Mom, Andy just feels bad that we can't give Dad our present….he's afraid something's going to happen to him."

Startled, Ramona looked at Rick. "I didn't know he was worried about Robbie…I would have said something to him.."

"It's all right, honey….Lala, you know your father can look out for himself, don't you?"

Rick asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. His granddaughter nodded.

"Sure, Grandpa….'sides, Uncle Rob's looking out for him too. He stopped by after Daddy left, then said he had to catch up with him…"

"That was pretty smart to figure that out, honey..now why don't you and Davie go see what your Grandma has for you." Rick said, giving her a hug.

"Okay, Grandpa…" Lala pressed an envelope into his hand, and Davie did the same, then whispered importantly into Rick's ear, "I made it myself!"

"Good for you, Davie!" he replied, then straightened up to meet Ramona's upset face.

"I can't believe I didn't see how they worry, Dad."

"Honey, they're growing up, of course they're not going to let you see how they feel all the time…but that's when asking helps. That's what Mom did with me and A.J…. Don't let them brush you off , sooner or later Andy will let you in… Now, " Rick took her arm and led her inside the warm living room. "Ian will talk to Andy; he's good at getting the kids to understand things. You just go and sit down…"

"Thanks, Dad…" Ramona said gratefully, taking her coat off. As she went into the dining room, Rick peered out the front window.

"I wish I knew what to do about this…" he thought, missing Chief Joseph's wisdom in things like Andy's fears.

"Dinner's ready, love…"

Rick was so lost in thought he didn't hear Laurie the first time, so when a pair of arms went around him, he felt his worries melt.

"Sorry, sweetheart.." he turned in her embrace and put his face to hers.

"It's all right, darling…I know you've been hit with a lot…." She replied, snuggling into his arms.

"It's not a lot when I have you…" he returned, "And I know we'll be okay."

"That's my Rick…" she smiled up at him, then linked arms as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"All yours, princess….well, look who's here…" Rick beamed as the front door opened and Robbie and Rob peered in.

"There's our boy…" Laurie was bursting with pride as Robbie came and hugged them both, then moved aside for Rob to greet Laurie. Ian came in to say hi, then nodded at Rick.

"Andy came back from Tucson early, so Robbie took off." Rob explained. Rick just smirked.

"Knew there had to be some perk to you being the boss!"

"One of the few, Pop!" Robbie grinned, then he spotted Andy peering out of the hallway door. "Hey, Andy, where is everyone?"

"Dinner's just about ready, Dad…." Andy replied, his eyes shining, then he slowly came into the room. "Happy Valentine's Day, Dad."

Out of his pocket he produced a small wrapped package, and shyly handed to Robbie.

A look of astonishment appeared on his face, as he tore the paper off to display a new radio.

"Deputy Pat said you needed a new one, 'cause the office one is old…so Lala and Davie and I saved up…" he began, then he teared up as Robbie replied, "This is the nicest Valentine I've ever gotten…thank you, Andy…"

"You're welcome, Dad……I'm sorry I've been a pill, but…"

Robbie cut him off by pulling his son into his arms. "It's okay, Andy….I'm sorry you were so worried….I'm all right..remember, I have your Grandfather and Dad and Uncle Oscar and Uncle A.J. and Uncle Steve to look out for me."

"I know.." Andy said, his voice muffled in his dad's shirt. "I love you…thanks for always putting us first."

Now Rob and Rick were wiping their eyes, and Laurie cleared her throat as Robbie choked up. "I love you too, son…my family is always going to be first."

"Well, as the head of this family…" Rick sniffed. "It's time to eat!"

"That sounds like a plan.." Rob added, blowing his nose on a Kleenex. At that Rick laughed as Laurie teased, "Now who makes more noise blowing their honker?"

"You do!" Rick and Rob answered, making her giggle. Just then Cecilia stuck her head in the room.

"Come and get it, before Jack eats it all!"

"Yes, Mom!" Rick called back, then herded everyone to the expanded dining room table.

As Oscar bowed his head and said grace, Rick happened look through the kitchen door, then saw a familiar figure.

"Thank you, Lord, for bringing up together on the day we celebrate love…new life and this family." Oscar prayed, then he caught Rick's gaze and saw the same thing he did.

"And bless those who look out for us…Amen" he finished.

"Amen." Rick echoed, then nodded at the spirit outside.

Through the window Chief Joseph inclined his head, a smile on his face. As he faded away, he echoed Kasey's words.

"I will be with you when ever you need me…"

Fin


End file.
